LASCIVAMENTE
by RavenYaz
Summary: Es una lástima que esto solo sea un juego princesita, un juego en el que quisiera que también jugaras, quizás si lo hicieras no sería tan sencillo ganar. - Por alguna extraña razón sentí una horrible punzada en el estómago cuando dijo que solo soy un juego, Lo matare. Advertencia: LEMON. Cap. 5 arriba: Solo un juego Teen Titans no me pertenece. Revieews!
1. Caida de la capa

**Nota:** En esta única ocasión quiero hacer una dedicación especial a mi mejor amiga Irene, pues ella fue quien me pidió que escribiera un fic de este tipo. Así que este fic va dedicado a ella y a todas aquellas personas que gusten leerlo.

**Advertencia de la autora: **Buenos dias, tardes o noches preciosos lectores… les quiero adelantar a todas aquellas personas que me han leído anteriormente que este fic es muy diferente a todo lo que he escrito. Tiene un alto contenido sexual, (luego lo clasificare como M) Y quizás no sea un lemon del agrado de todo el mundo pues es algo… digamos ¿sádico? (Claro que tambien tiene romance XD) Mmm… no lo sé, pero bueno después de esta advertencia los dejo disfrutar del primer capítulo en el que aún no hay lemon, razón por la cual no lo he clasificado M.

Espero que les guste nos vemos abajo :3

**Lascivamente**

**Capítulo 1: ****_Caída de la capa_**

**Raven Pov.**

Todo en la torre era normal, aunque milagrosamente todo estaba tranquilo pues era un día lluvioso, muy lluvioso, el cielo quería caerse a pedazos. Por esa razón creo que ningún villano había hecho acto de presencia. En la torre Chico bestia se volvía cada vez más idiota gracias a los video juegos, Cyborg estaba limpiando su "bebé" por milésima vez en el día, Starfire hacia una de sus extrañas e intoxicantes recetas de comida tamaraniana, y el líder entrenaba como siempre. Estaba obsesionado con mejorar sus movimientos, porque según él Red X ya no debía seguir escapando; ya que cada vez robaba más cantidades a los bancos. Yo estaba leyendo un libro muy bueno, la verdad uno de los mejores que había leído, estaba muy concentrada en mi lectura. Pero claro lo bueno no dura toda la vida.

- Raven, vamos juega un poco- Me dijo Chico Bestia ofreciéndome el control de su máquina mata cerebro.

- No- Le dije sencillamente con mi acostumbrada monotonía.

- ¡Oh! Vamos Rae, sé que quieres hacerlo- Me dijo haciendo un gesto pícaro con las cejas y además me dijo Rae. Le dedique una mirada cargada de enojo y él comprendió, bueno más bien se asustó y me dejo en paz. Volví la vista a mi libro y me dispuse a leerlo nuevamente.

- Amiga Raven, ¿quisieras probar de este exquisito manjar tamaraniano, preparado especialmente para los días lluviosos como hoy?- Me pregunto Star sacándome de mi lectura otra vez.

- No Starfire, pero creo que Chico Bestia lo estaba esperando ansioso.- Le dije para sacármela de encima y también para molestar un poco al cambiante.

- ¡Oh! Amigo Chico Bestia, ya Raven me dijo que querías del delicioso manjar que prepare, ten- Dijo la pelirroja metiendo un bocado de aquel "delicioso manjar" en la boca de Chico Bestia, el pobre por poco vomita lo que sea que le dio Star y luego me miro con odio aun tratando de tragar aquello. Le di una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Oh! Amigo chico bestia ¿no es glorioso?- Pregunto Star poniendo esa cara de perrito regañado que nadie resiste.

- Si, Star delicioso, quizás Raven quiera probar un poco, después de todo no le harías un desplante a nuestra querida amiga que hizo esta comida con tanto amor ¿cierto, Raven?- Dijo Chico Bestia con total malicia, después de esto te matare pequeño duende. Me quede callada ante la mirada de Star y luego asentí con pesar. Pobre de mi estómago… Star me dio un bocado de aquello y la verdad era muy asqueroso, me arrepentí al instante de haber hecho que Chico Bestia lo probara. Star me miraba expectante y yo termine de tragar aquella cosa con mucho trabajo.

- Si, delicioso Star.- Dije y justo en ese momento entro Cyborg a la sala.

- Hola chicos- Saludo Cyborg con entusiasmo, chico bestia y Star le respondieron enérgicamente y yo bueno, yo asentí como siempre.

- Querido amigo Cyborg, ¿desearías probar un poco del manjar que prepare? Ya Chico Bestia y Raven lo han probado y les ha gustado.- Dijo Star con esa voz inocente tan de ella.

- Bueno… ¿sabe bien chicos?- Dijo Cyborg tomando la cuchara con desconfianza. Chico Bestia y yo nos miramos con malicia y ambos asentimos y justo cuando Cyborg iba a caer en nuestra trampa, comenzó a sonar la alarma.

- Titanes problemas- Escuche la voz del petirrojo que venía desde el pasillo hasta aterrizar frente a nosotros. Azar sabrá, como se mueve tan rápido.

Nos desplazamos rápido hacia el lugar del crimen, llegamos pronto y pudimos dar con el criminal que asechaba Jump City esta vez. Nada más y nada menos que Red X, el ladrón más codiciado de la ciudad 'si claro'. En mi opinión es solo un niño incomprendido con aires de grandeza, pero bueno cada cual con su cada quien.

- Red X, ríndete ahora o lamentaras las consecuencias- Mágica e impredecible frase de mi líder. (Nótese el sarcasmo)

- Vamos pajarito tiene que haber más frases célebres debajo de todo ese cabello- Red X siempre tan burlón y sarcástico. No lo soporto es un engreído. Luego de decirle eso a Robín el ladrón salto hacia él para desatar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que Robín quedo fuera de gracias a una impredecible patada de X. –Mejor quédate ahí y no interfieras- Dijo Red X y le lanzo una pegajosa X roja a Robín dejándolo pegado del suelo. Chico Bestia entro en la batalla convertido en un jaguar, que el ágil y presumido ladrón pudo encerrar en algún tipo de trampa rápidamente. Dejando atrapado y sin movimiento a Chico Bestia.- Los animales son fuertes, pero no inteligentes chico- Lo escuche decirle a Chico Bestia y debo admitir que a veces, solo a veces tiene bastante razón en lo que dice, sobre todo si se trata del idiota de Chico Bestia.

- Se acabó Red...- Escuche la voz de Cyborg apagarse tan repentinamente como lo hizo él, el enmascarado desconecto sus circuitos antes de que Cyborg terminara la frase.

- La tecnología no siempre es la mejor opción robot- O través burlándose, Ya solo faltábamos Star y yo. "Voy a terminar con esto de una vez por todas." Sigilosamente tome un auto que estaba cerca con mi energía y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo lance a X.

- No dejare que dañes mis amigos…- Escuche la voz de Star mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba X. ¿Demonios se puede ser mas inoportuna?

- Star…- Grite para intentar advertirla pero ya era muy tarde, el auto que le había lanzado a X derribo a la princesa de Tamaran y la dejo inconsciente. Red X se volteo y me miro. Y podría jurar que el muy imbécil sonreía.

- Así que atacando por la espalda preciosa- Me dijo el idiota y se abalanzo sobre mí.- Eso es de muy mala educación- termino de burlarse y comenzamos a luchar, el con sus juguetitos y yo con mi magia, ambos esquivábamos los ataques del otro, hasta que en un descuido una de sus navajas con forma de X, destruyo el botón que sostenía mi capa, dejándome totalmente expuesta con el leotardo. "Eso fue demasiado acabare con él".

- Azarath, Metrion, Zinth…- No termine de pronunciar mi conjuro cuando…-

- Encuentra una forma de abreviar el conjuro linda- Dijo él a la vez que me lanzo una de las pegajosas e indestructibles X a mi boca, silenciándome completamente. No pasaron cinco segundos cuando me vi envuelta en otra pegajosa X, pero esta vez alrededor de mi cuerpo. Caí al suelo porque perdí el balance por completo.

- Vaya, no puedo creer todo lo que esconde esa capa.- Dijo dirigiéndome una asquerosa mirada lasciva.- Apuesto a que tú y yo nos podríamos divertir mucho juntos- Termino por decir, Tomándome de la cintura y levantándome del suelo. Esta situación se estaba complicando. Red X me aprisiono en sus brazos y sus manos lentamente viajaban de mi cintura hacia mí… ¿trasero? No, no lo iba a permitir, ese degenerado no me iba a manosear. Con mis poderes lo aleje de mí lo más que pude sin decir un conjuro. Logre alejar a Red X solo unos centímetros de mí y él comenzó a reír con un sarcasmo insoportable. Debido a que me soltó no me pude mantener en pie mucho más y volví a perder el balance cayendo nuevamente al suelo. Pero prefería estar ahí que en los brazos del pervertido de X.

- Nos volveremos a ver linda, y no precisamente con ropa- Me dijo el muy descarado acuclillándose a mi lado y tomándome del mentón, haciendo que me sonrojara exageradamente. Volvió a reír al notar mi sonrojo y luego se tele transporto con varias bolsas llenas de hermosas y costosas joyas. Realmente aborrezco ese tipo.

- Raven…- Escuche la voz de mi líder y sentí que el corazón me volvió al cuerpo. Robín, era el único ser capaz de hacerme vibrar, cosa que obviamente él no sabía. El chico maravilla me libero de las pegajosas ataduras, tanto de las que aprisionaban mi cuerpo, como de las que acallaban mi voz.- ¿Estas bien?- Me pregunto ayudándome a levantarme del suelo como todo el caballero que es.

- Si, lo estoy- Le dije obviando las amenazas e insinuaciones de Red X, después de todo solo son los caprichos y majaderías de un engreído. Nada de qué preocuparse. La verdad no quisiera ver a Robin una semana intentando descifrar porque Red X se me insinuó.

- Bien- Me respondió tomándome de las manos y brindándome una sonrisa cálida y dulce de esas que solo puede dar él. Me sonroje un poco y le devolví el gesto débilmente, pues sonreír no es una de mis fortalezas. Nos quedamos viéndonos unos segundos y luego…

- Amigo Robin, estoy muy feliz de que todos están bien- Dijo Star dándonos uno de esos abrazos demasiado afectivos. Haciéndome recordar que quien debería estar en mi lugar es ella. Una vez que Star nos dejó respirar solté las manos de Robin y me tele transporte a mi habitación.

Quería pensar, no entendía muy bien lo que sentía por Robin, él siempre fue un buen amigo, pero desde hace algún tiempo he experimentado algunas inclinaciones de amor hacia él. Amor… he tenido varios encontronazos serios con esa emoción tan desobediente. Le hice entender a inteligencia que debemos mantener controlada a amor, no me quiero arriesgar a que de algún modo salga su parte negativa. Porque claro, amor no haría acto de presencia sin lujuria. Si, lujuria y esa emoción para mí no es como para los demás, pues la lujuria en mi es demoniaca e incontrolable, si llegara a manifestarse sería una horrible tortura controlarla…

- …Robin…- Un gran suspiro salió desde lo más profundo de la hermosa chica de cabello violeta mientras preparaba la tina, con su olor preferido… lavanda.

* * *

**Red X Pov:**

Otro trabajo demasiado fácil, cada vez los titanes se hacen más predecibles. Aunque la bruja casi acaba conmigo. Me tiro un auto encima por amor a Dios, o quería matarme u olvido que soy humano. Y creo que la primera opción es más viable. Esa chica tan misteriosa siempre ha llamado mi atención, el mal y el misterio que la rodea me llaman. Pero hoy quede totalmente sorprendido después de ver semejante monumento en frente de mis ojos. Debería ser un pecado utilizar esa capa. Antes creía que Raven era una mujer sumamente interesante, ahora creo que Raven es una mujer sumamente interesante y que está sumamente buena también. La alienígena esta buena eso no lo puedo negar, pero Raven sobrepasa los límites, nunca la había visto sin su capa y tan indefensa como hoy. Admito que me excite un poco de tan solo pensar que ella estaba a mi completa disposición y que podría haber hecho lo que quisiera con ella. Pero sigue habiendo un pequeño inconveniente, sus odiosos poderes. Tiene que haber una manera de deshacerme de ellos y la voy a encontrar. Mejor comienzo con ese trabajito ya.

Me cambie por ropa de civil, claro con mi cinturón bajo ella y me tele transporte a un bosque desierto en el que solo había una vieja y pequeña cabaña. En ese lugar estaba aquella viejecilla a la que una vez le salve la vida de aquel ladrón de pacotilla que intentaba robarle dinero a una pobre anciana. Cuando me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa me dirigió a este lugar y pronto me entere que esa viejecilla era algo así como una ¿bruja? Sí, eso una bruja que le servía a varios demonios. Yo nunca le tuve miedo a la anciana pues me inspiraba ternura, pero la verdad su trabajo era algo tenebroso. Ella ayudaba a las personas a crear un destino oscuro para sus enemigos. Yo la visitaba de vez en cuando y le llevaba algo de dinero, pues su trabajo no le dejaba lo suficiente para vivir. Nunca acepto vivir en otro lugar, así que yo solo me limitaba a visitarla, darle algo de dinero y ver a las locas personas que la visitaban para hacer el mal.

Hoy la visitare pero por diferentes motivos. Hoy le pediré que me ayude a deshacerme de los poderes de Raven que tanto me estorban. Después de todo en estos 3 años que llevo de conocerla nunca le he pedido nada.

- Hola Malvada- Dije entrando y saludando a la señora por su alias, pues tenía cliente.

- ¡Jason! Hace algún tiempo no te veía por aquí, te atenderé en un minuto- Me dijo con su tenebroso y maligno tono de voz. Termino con la mujer a la que atendía en exactamente un minuto y me ofreció un poco de pastel al que no me pude negar. Quien sabe cuántas maldiciones utiliza con el pastel que queda tan delicioso.- Que te trae por aquí, algo me dice que esta vez no solo has venido a visitarme.

- No, no vine solo a eso esta vez. Necesito tu conocimiento sobre una demonesa- Le dije sin rodeos, sabía que si se trataba de demonios le encandilaría el tema.

- Que extraño tu preguntando sobre demonios, ¿veamos de que demonesa estamos hablando?- Me respondió mientras se sentaba en su mesa de consultas en la que yo estaba comiendo el pastel.

- Su nombre es Raven, es mitad humana y su padre es un demonio interdimencional que creo se llama ¿Trigón?- Eso es lo único que sabía de Raven, no le podría brindar más información.

- Interesante, vas tras nuestra señora de las tinieblas, la princesa de la oscuridad- Dijo, vaya nunca hubiera imaginado que Raven tenía tanto auge entre los demonios.- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que necesitas?- Me pregunto.

- Primero quisiera saber todo sobre ella, y lo más importante necesito saber cómo deshacerme de sus poderes.- Me interesaba saber de Raven, ella era muy interesante.

- Bueno, la mitad demonio Raven paso toda su vida en la dimensión de Azarath entrenándose para destruir a su padre y según algunos de los demonios con los que mantengo contacto, lo logro. Es por eso que paso a ocupar su lugar, aunque ella no lo reclamo, pero de todos modos sigue y seguirá siendo la princesa de las tinieblas y la oscuridad.- Termino por decirme, tomo aire y continuo- En cuanto a sus poderes, cada demonio representa algún pecado capital y ese pecado capital es su mayor debilidad. Raven representa la lujuria, si desatas la lujuria en ella lograras neutralizar sus poderes el tiempo que la lujuria haga acto de presencia en ella. Para desatar la lujuria tienes que…-

- No te preocupes Matilde sé muy bien como desatarla- Le dije esta vez utilizando su verdadero nombre. Le sonreí de forma maliciosa y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Si había algo bueno en aquella viejecilla era su gran discreción. Nunca quería saber de más. – Gracias por la información- Me levante para retirarme de aquel lugar que me causaba algo de depresión.

- Espera…- Lo sabía, no podía ser tan fácil como solo desatar su lujuria.- Una vez que lo logres, la demonesa quedara totalmente prendada a su servidor y viceversa.- En un inicio no lo comprendí, pero luego…

- ¿Eso significa que no me interesaran otras mujeres?- Pregunte horrorizado, y Matilde sonrió ante mi desconcierto.

- Todo depende que tan profundo sea el lazo que los una- Ella estaba hablando de ¿amor? Que estupidez, definitivamente eso no sucedería, yo solo quiero divertirme un poco y nadie me va a detener, ni siquiera Raven.

- Bien, lo tengo bajo control- Volví a hacer ademan de irme pero otra vez la escuche.

- Ten niño, sin este anillo no podrás lograr nada de lo que te propones- Me dio un anillo de plata con una piedra azul, creo que era un zafiro. Tenía algunas inscripciones a su alrededor, era precioso. Pero no comprendía nada y ella lo noto- Ese anillo neutraliza los poderes de cualquier demonio representante de la lujuria por un día entero. Luego, los neutralizaras tú, o quien sea el causante de liberar la emoción.- Bueno, ahora entendía mejor y obviamente el causante de liberar la lujuria en Raven seria yo. Asentí- Si quieres mantenerla controlada, deberás llevar el anillo siempre, si el anillo no está, ella te controlara a ti. Te estas metiendo en un juego peligroso querido Jason- Me dijo con un tono de advertencia.

- Amo el peligro- Fueron mis últimas palabras, y salí de la cabaña para tele transportarme a mi "humilde" departamento. –

"Veamos qué tan fuerte eres sin tus poderes Princesa"

Fueron las últimas palabras del ladrón antes de ponerse el misterioso anillo.

* * *

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, si fue así déjenlo saber en un review, sino fue así también pueden dejarlo saber.

Les advierto esto se va a poner muy intenso…

Bueno espero sus Reviews pórtense bien, hagan sus tareas, trabajen duro, hagan el bien sin mirar a quien, coman saludable, no pequen… y por ultimo no hagan nada de lo que les dije! XD

Bye, bye!

Yaz


	2. Por la fuerza

Hola, hola! Bueno en este cap la cosa se pone intensa... espero que lo disfruten, lo subo hoy pues no se si me dara tiempo luego, asi que actualice bastante rapido considero... bueno no se diga mas nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ****_Por la fuerza_**

**Robin Pov.**

Mmm… huele a waffles, té de hierbas y lavanda. Sin duda alguna Raven está en la cocina, como de costumbre, nadie más estaría despierto a las seis de la mañana. Solo ella y claro yo.

- Buenos días Raven- Le dije sabiendo que ella era consciente de que yo estaba ahí, pues puede sentir mi aura. Eso lo sé.

- Buenos días- Me respondió sin despegar la mirada del libro en turno. Se veía tan concentrada en la lectura. Su semblante lucia relajado y sus hermosos ojos concentrados en el 'maldito libro'.

- Raven…- Dije para llamar su atención, quería estar seguro de que Red X no le había hecho daño. O quizás solo era una excusa para que me prestara atención. Ella tan solo alzo la vista y me miró fijamente, como esperando mi interrogatorio.- ¿Realmente Red X no te hizo daño?- Pregunte, ya sabía que no, pero nunca estaba de más preguntar.

- No…- eso fue lo único que me dijo, y devolvió su vista al libro. Yo sabía que Raven era amante del silencio, yo también lo era. Pero ¿tanto? Por Dios hasta yo enloquecería.

- Raven, podrías olvidar tu lectura por un instante y prestarme algo de atención- Le dije ya fuera de mí, pero sin gritar, me estaba exaltando y termine por explotar. Ella se sonrojo un poco, eso fue un detalle muy extraño que no pase por alto. Quizás la asuste un poco.

- Lo lamento…- Me contesto cerrando el libro. Simplemente no puedo entender porque me ignoraba de aquella manera. Ella no hacia eso nunca, bueno… solo cuando se trataba de Chico Bestia. Pero no cuando se trataba de mí.

- No, discúlpame tú, soy un torpe…- Le dije y le sonreí para que se sintiera en confianza, asintió y comenzó a comer sus waffles que no había tocado desde que llegue a la cocina.- Raven, porque en este último mes, me estabas… ¿ignorando?- Quería entenderla y solo le pregunte. No como un detective sino más bien como un amigo. Raven siempre ha sido una gran amiga y no estoy dispuesto a perderla.

- Yo… em…- Otra vez enrojeció, y además dudaba de su respuesta, eso no era típico de la reina del hielo, ella nunca perdía la compostura. Entonces era cierto, me estaba ignorando apropósito. Le insistí con la mirada para que hablara.- Es solo que… he estado teniendo pesadillas últimamente y me he sentido un poco mal.- Mentirosa, si algo hacia mal Raven era mentir, era en el único momento que su semblante tan frio y monótono tomaba algo de emoción y color.

- Entiendo- Pase por alto su mentira, quizás se sentía incomoda conmigo por algo y no quería empeorar la situación.

- Bueno, me voy… am… buen provecho- Dijo y antes de que pudiera si quiera darle las gracias, desapareció. Típico de ella. Eso era algo que siempre me hacía hervir la sangre. Me molestaba de sobremanera, me molestaba más que las tonterías de Chico Bestia y eso era mucho decir.

- Hola ex amigo y nuevo novio Robin- Escuche la encantadora voz de Star. Ella era la única mujer capaz de comprenderme, bueno más bien de soportar mis paranoias, por eso la quería.

- Buenos Días Star- Le dije algo extrañado de que estuviera despierta a esta hora, pero cuando mire mi reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana. ¿Cómo rayos paso todo ese tiempo? Creo que he pasado demasiado sobre analizando las reacciones de Raven. Me pare de la mesa a prepararme algo de café, Star fue a la nevera a buscar la mostaza para comer con hot-cakes. Era como una niña descubriendo el mundo. Y así la veía yo, como una tierna niña a quien proteger.

**Raven Pov:**

Rayos, porque Robin siempre tiene que revolver mis emociones de esta forma. Se percató de mi actitud con él y sé que no me creyó la mentira que le dije. Nunca he sabido mentir demasiado bien. Pero simplemente no puedo permitir que descubra mis sentimientos, sería muy incómodo. No puede saberlo y si no lo ignoro por completo voy a desatar un caos en la torre con todos estos estúpidos sentimientos a flor de piel. Como odio sentir esto, como odio amar el novio de mi mejor amiga, como odio todo este desastre en mi interior…

- Como te odio a ti Robin- Dije tirando con mis manos varias cosas que estaban en mi habitación…

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso preciosa, ¿o prefieres que te llame princesa de las tinieblas?- Me estremecí al escuchar que alguien me llamo princesa, hacía mucho que me había olvidado de todo eso. Y esa voz me era muy familiar, no entiendo porque no puedo sentir su aura. Repentinamente sentí su cuerpo acorralando el mío contra la pared. Era él… era…

- Red X- Pronuncie su nombre con todo el veneno que fui capaz de expulsar en mi voz, él me acorralo aún más poniendo una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza. Intente mandarlo a volar pronunciando mi mantra pero no le paso absolutamente nada, él comenzó a reír de una manera bastante perversa y se acercó un poco más a mi rostro. Era aterrador lo admito, me sentía indefensa, no entendía porque mis poderes fallaban.

- ¿Que pasa princesita, sin tus poderes no puedes conmigo?- Espera un minuto, ¿cómo demonios él sabe que no tengo poderes? ese imbécil hizo algo para quitármelos y tenía que descubrir qué. De una patada en el estómago lo tire al suelo, tuve la oportunidad de escapar, pero después de todo siempre fui buena luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Solo que sin mis poderes se me iba a complicar un poco, pero nada que no pueda manejar. Comenzamos a luchar, le lanzaba patadas que él esquivaba con facilidad y podría jurar que el idiota sonreía. Yo también esquivaba sus golpes pero la verdad tenía mucha dificultad para lograrlo. De un momento a otro Red X se tele transporto a mis espaldas y aprisiono mi cuello con su brazo, mientras con su mano libre me amenazaba con una de sus filosas navajas en forma de X. En ese momento entendí que en todo este tiempo solo jugaba conmigo. Me asuste, creí que acabaría conmigo, pero no hacía nada, él disfrutaba torturándome. No sabía que más hacer, si me movía esa navaja se clavaria en mi cuello y debo recordar que no tengo poderes, o sea que no me podre sanar sola. Maldita sea, por primera vez el silencio acabo con mi paciencia y el miedo con mi dignidad.

- Suéltame o gritare- Esa fue la estupidez que pasaba por mi mente desde hacía cinco minutos, los mismos cinco minutos que habíamos estado en esta misma posición.

- ¿Miedo?- Dijo el desgraciado con diversión en su voz. Él sabía que estaba aterrada, pero eso sería algo que yo jamás admitiría. Me quede en silencio y cerré los ojos, quería imaginar que todo esto era solo una pesadilla. Solo eso y cuando despierte todo acabara. Suspire en la desesperación, me sentía totalmente indefensa. Me sentía como la estúpida y tonta oveja que cae en el juego del sucio lobo. ¿Porque demonios no escape cuando tuve la oportunidad?

- Basta de juegos X, suéltame de una vez- Le dije intentando mantener la calma y el volvió a reír.

- Hare lo que me pides, pero primero tengo una promesa que cumplirte - ¿Promesa? ¿De qué demonios habla ese demente?- ¿Qué pasa? ¿no lo recuerdas? 'lin-da'- Me dijo dando énfasis en la última palabra y haciéndome recordar muy a mi pesar. "_Nos volveremos a ver linda, y no precisamente con ropa_" Esa fue la frase que se adueñó de mi mente y comencé a temblar por instinto en los brazos de ese desgraciado. No quería demostrarle mi miedo pero no lo podía evitar. Realmente sentía terror de lo que ese degenerado me iba a hacer.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mis poderes?- Pregunte con un fallido intento de voz firme.

- Tus poderes cierto, gracias por hacerme recordar que el tiempo está jugando en mi contra- Dijo sin responderme la pregunta y nos tele transporto a un departamento excesivamente lujoso. Claro, de algo le tenía que servir todo lo que se robaba.

Una vez adentro él activo algún tipo de sistema parecido al de cuarentena. Ahora si escapar era una posibilidad nula. Él me lo quiso dar a entender así. Obviamente ya me había soltado, y yo estaba en medio del inmenso y lujoso departamento sin poderes y con un nerviosismo muy extraño, era una sensación que jamás había sentido. Sabia para lo que él me había traído aquí y era increíble la manera en la que te puede torturar tu propia mente cuando te encuentras en este tipo de situaciones. Red X había desaparecido por una de las tantas puertas del departamento hacía algunos minutos, y si fuera por mí que desapareciera para el resto de la vida.

Tenía miedo y lo único que deseaba en este momento era estar en mi tina con el delicioso olor a lavanda de esta mañana. Mire un fino reloj que estaba decorando la pared y marcaba las diez de la mañana, si tan solo me hubiera quedado en la cocina con Robin nada de esto estaría pasando. Cerré los ojos e intente concentrarme para de alguna manera lograr sentir mis poderes, o al menos recuperar mi conexión con Robin. Pero nada pasaba. Me sentía tan impotente, me senté en un sofá que estaba en la sala, uno blanco, cómodo y muy elegante.

- Veo que te gusta mi mueble, creo que fue una buena elección, tengo muy buenos gustos…- Dijo con su juguetona y pedante voz haciendo que todos mis músculos se tensaran. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para despejar las náuseas que me causaba el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de mi.- Después de todo te escogí a ti.- Añadió, valla, sería un excelente cumplido si no estuviéramos en esta situación. Me quede callada y él se acercó a mí, no lo quería mirar, tenía terror de verlo. Se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mentón con su mano, sentí su contacto, no tenía guantes, eso quiere decir que…

- Mírame preciosa- Dijo y me volteo el rostro hasta encontrar mis ojos con los suyos y como lo predije, no tenía su máscara, ni su camisa, solo unos pantalones de pijama grises y estaba descalzo, me dejo totalmente paralizada. El comenzó a reír ante mi gesto de sorpresa - Después de todo no estoy tan mal ¿no?- Me levante de golpe del sillón, sentía la sangre en mis mejillas, no quería que me viera sonrojada. No ahora, no por él.

La verdad era hermoso, muy hermoso, tenía los ojos de un azul llegando a verde que serían la envidia del cielo, el cabello marrón oscuro, algo largo y rebelde, su tez era blanca mas no pálida como la mía, haciendo un excelente contraste con sus ojos y su cabello. Su cuerpo estaba muy tonificado, su mirada era penetrante y seductora.

"Todo un Adonis, pero un Adonis que quería abusar de mí."

Ese pensamiento me hizo temblar, entre en pánico y corrí hacia la puerta para tratar de escapar, pero era inútil. Red X camino hacia mí con una tranquilidad digna de un psicópata que está a punto de acabar con su víctima. Me estremecí ante su sonrisa perversa y corrí hacia otra parte del departamento, visualice una habitación y me encerré en ella. Comencé a intentar encontrar otra salida, una ventana, un conducto de aire… lo que sea. Pronto me di cuenta de que la habitación tenía baño personal, entonces asumí que era la habitación de él. Luego mire la cama, una cama gigantesca, bastante exagerada para una sola persona. Seguí observando la exagerada habitación y encontré lo que quería, una ventana. Era bastante grande, yo cabía en ella, pero estaba cubierta de metal debido al sistema de seguridad que había activado X. Tenía que intentarlo, quizás podría lograrlo. Abrí el armario de X para encontrar algo con que ayudarme, ya que no tenía mis poderes, y lo único que encontré fue un martillo. Rompí el cristal de la ventana y comencé a golpear el indestructible metal con la esperanza de poder escapar. Aunque ni siquiera sabía en qué piso estaba. Pero bueno, de eso me preocuparía después.

- Princesa…- Escuche esa voz que me hacía estremecer nuevamente, era él y sabía muy bien en donde me encontraba, era solo cuestión de segundos y entraría por esa puerta. Era inútil, en un impulso dirigido por el miedo corrí al baño y me encerré en el. Escuche cuando entro a la habitación. – Preciosa, esa ventana me la vas a pagar con creces ¿sabías?- Dijo X mientras abría la puerta del baño, obviamente él tenía llave. Intente forcejear con él tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero sin mis poderes él triplicaba mi fuerza, y finalmente logro abrir. Entro al baño con su sonrisa triunfante y me acorralo contra la pared nuevamente.-No comprendo porque huyes linda, solo quiero que la pasemos bien juntos.- Me dijo rozando sus labios con los míos, yo lo miraba a sus hipnóticos ojos horrorizada. Tenía miedo, quería irme de allí. Iba a besarme y por instinto voltee el rostro y cerré los ojos con fuerza para manejar las inmensas ganas de llorar que sentía en ese momento. Nunca lloraría, no perdería mi dignidad de esa manera. El me aprisiono en sus brazos y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Suéltame "X" o juro que lo vas a lamentar- Le dije con toda la fuerza que no tenía, no dejaría que él me viera derrotada. Eso es lo que él quería, verme indefensa y no lo permitiría.

- Jason… mi nombre es Jason bonita- Me dijo únicamente y luego me cargo hasta la cama, claro con algo de dificultad ya que puse toda la resistencia que pude.

- SUÉLTAME- Grite asustada como cualquier chica a punto de ser… ni siquiera soy capaz de decir la palabra. Pero él solo reía de mis gritos, él se regocijaba con mi temor.

- No lo hare princesa, no importa lo que hagas, digas, no me importa si lloras vas a ser mía ¿entiendes?- Me dijo tirándome en la cama y quitándome la capa de encima.

- Nunca lloraría por una 'lacra' como tú…- Expulse toda la ira que sentía en esa oración, me sentía impotente ante la fuerza de Jason.

- Qué bueno, me quitas un gran peso de encima, realmente no es mi intención que lo hagas.- Dijo sonriéndome e intentando bajar el cierre que está en la parte trasera de mi leotardo. – Odio las cursilerías y las lágrimas es una de ellas.- Termino con absoluta falta de sensibilidad, y yo que creía que Slade era un monstro.

- Eres un desquiciado- tenía que sacar la impotencia que sentía de alguna manera. Pues por más que luchaba, Jason siempre terminaba dominándome.

- Lo sé- Fue su única respuesta- Donde demonios mandas a hacer esta ropa tan complicada, deja de moverte- Me dijo divertido intentando quitarme mi uniforme. Él se divertía y yo… yo estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, pero alcance a golpearlo, le golpee el rostro con toda la fuerza que pude. Por la cara que puso, creo que fue mi peor error - Basta- Dijo con voz sombría y carente de emoción. El Jason divertido se había ido de aquí y en su lugar dejo a una bestia que me azoto contra la cama y despedazo mi uniforme con una de sus malditas navajas. Ahora si experimentaba el miedo en todo su apogeo. Jason se acercó a mi oído y dejo tatuado su aliento en el- Intente ser gentil Raven, pero tú lo quisiste por las malas- Su voz sonaba intimidante aunque sensual, pero no dejaba de ser perversa. Le tenía pánico, pero había algo en él que me llamaba. En ese momento recordé que estaba solo en ropa interior, y que hoy precisamente se me había ocurrido ponerme la que me regalo Star, por Azar eran encajes negros… que suerte la mía. Intente cubrirme por instinto, pero Jason tomo mis manos y las junto sobre mi cabeza, sosteniendo mis muñecas con tan solo una mano. Comenzó a besar mi cuello con violencia y repentinamente se detuvo. – Sabes princesa, aún no he probado tus labios- ni siquiera espero mi respuesta, sus labios se juntaron con los míos y poco tardo en profundizar el beso. Sentí su lengua explorando mi boca y yo intentaba no darle entrada pero era inútil, Jason era muy fuerte maldita sea.

En una oportunidad de sacármelo de encima le di un rodillazo en sus partes "nobles" Sabia que eso ni el mismo Cyborg lo podría aguantar. Como lo pensé él se retorció del dolor y me soltó, me tire de la cama y caí al suelo, me puse de pie y comencé a correr nuevamente, pero cuando intente abrir la puerta, me percaté de que tenía llave.

- Maldición- Golpee la puerta en la frustración y me deje caer al suelo aguantando como pude las ganas de llorar que me causaba toda la situación.

- Ya ha sido suficiente berrinche bonita, ven aquí- Escuche que me dijo Jason y luego sentí como me tomo por un brazo y me tiro en la cama nuevamente. Me sentía como una muñeca de trapo con la que Jason jugaba a su antojo. Y precisamente eso era.

- Te odio- Escupí con verdadero odio. Y él sonrió, empezaba a detestar su sonrisa.

- Y ahora lo harás más…- Me dijo Atando mis muñecas con un pañuelo rojo. ¿Acaso todo a su alrededor era rojo? Intente resistirme, pero nuevamente se repitió la historia, Jason era mucho más fuerte que yo y finalmente termino por atarme las muñecas y las puso por encima de mi cabeza. Comenzó a besarme con violencia comenzando en mi cuello y bajando a mis senos. Me sonroje al sentir el contacto y me aterrorice más. Aún tenía mi ropa interior eso era un punto a mi favor…

Jason prosiguió con su tortura hasta llegar a mi vientre. Sus besos me quemaban la piel, sentía miedo mucho miedo, pero también sentía deseo y odiaba sentirlo. Yo deje de luchar pues estaba muy agotada y harta de parecer un indefenso conejito a punto de ser devorado por un imponente halcón. Jason se detuvo y encontró su rostro con el mío. Junto sus labios con los míos y volvió a besarme con fuerza, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, saboreando todo mi paladar. Otra vez intente liberarme de sus garras y en uno de mis intentos lo mordí en su labio inferior, tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar. Jason lejos de dejarme en paz, me tomo con más fiereza. Al parecer había alimentado su lujuria con ese acto. Él era un salvaje, no sabía o quizás no quería controlar sus impulsos animales. Me sentía sumisa, totalmente fuera de mi personalidad. Él me estaba sometiendo y domando como si de algún animal salvaje se tratase.

Jason comenzó a tocarme con más perversidad de la normal, recorría mi cuerpo entero con sus manos, sin perder ningún detalle del. Yo me estremecía del terror y de los nervios que sentía en ese momento. Repentinamente como todo lo que hacía Jason, mi sostén quedo totalmente destrozado, cortesía de una de las dichosas navajas del psicópata que tenía encima. Me aterrorice, mis senos estaban totalmente expuestos. Y él me estaba mirando de esa forma tan…

- Verdaderamente estas muy buena Princesita- Dijo, ¿porque tenía que ser tan déspota? ¿porque me tenía que humillar de esa manera tan cruel? No quería mirarlo a los ojos, no quería ver el triunfo en su rostro. Lo odiaba con todo mi ser. Estaba resistiendo las inmensas ganas de llorar. No le daría ese gusto.

El comenzó a besar mis pechos, lentamente, delicadamente, como si en realidad me amara. "Hipócrita como te odio." Sentía tanta vergüenza, no quería que me viera desnuda, nunca antes alguien me había visto desnuda. Comenzó a concentrar su lengua en mis pechos, con más intensidad. Yo estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para no gemir. Sentía placer y eso me hacía sentir culpable. Me removí debajo de él, pero no gemí, no le daría el gusto. El sonrió, lo estaba disfrutando.

- No te contengas preciosa, vamos quiero escucharte- Recito aumentado la intensidad de lo que hacía. Pero yo cerré los ojos con fuerza y me tense completamente, no lo hare, no le daré el gusto ni de gemir, ni de que me vea llorar. Aun sentía mis muñecas atadas sobre mí. Esto era una verdadera pesadilla. Después de varios minutos de tortura a mis senos Jason se detuvo y dio una mirada lasciva. Sonrió de una manera escalofriante.

- Bien linda, ya se acabaron las contemplaciones- Me dijo y en menos de un segundo me despojo de la parte baja de mi ropa interior. Esto era horrible, quería gritar, llorar y salir corriendo de allí. Pero no hice nada de eso. Intente patearlo, pero solo sirvió para que el tomara la oportunidad y abriera mis piernas. "Azar ayúdame"

No sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente desnuda, totalmente expuesta. Jason acerco uno de sus dedos a mi entrada, demonios, siento que moriré en un ataque de angustia. No quería que lo hiciera, no lo iba a soportar más.

- No lo hagas Jason por favor, por favor déjame ir y no diré nada, solo no lo hagas te lo ruego.- Rogué, suplique, no podía creer que lo había hecho. Pero es que ya no sabía qué hacer. Estaba aterrada. Jason me miro y se acercó a mi rostro para depositar un beso ¿tierno? Si, tierno en mis labios.

- ¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿dónde se quedó la mujer fuerte y berrinchuda de hace unos minutos?- Me dijo rozando la comisura de mis labios con los suyos y luego se acercó a mi oído.- ¿Miedo?- Me pregunto en el oído, era un imbécil, quería humillarme y lo estaba logrando. Pero a mí ya no me importaba nada, solo quería que me dejara ir.

- Por favor…- Fue lo único que dije antes de sentir como uno de sus dedos se deslizo dentro de mí, solté un grito ahogado, Dios, Dios, lo tengo que detener…- No lo hagas Jason, yo nunca he… yo… ¡yo aún soy virgen por favor NO!- Le grite en la desesperación ya no sabía que más hacer.

- Lo sé, no esperaba menos de ti preciosa- Me dijo en el oído y comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de mí, primero lo hizo lentamente, y me retorcía, no sé si de la molestia que sentía, del miedo que me ahogaba o del placer que empezaba a correr por mi cuerpo. Sentí unos fuertes deseos de gemir, pero los contuve como pude.

No quería lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no intentaba escapar, ya no, ya lo único que esperaba es que Jason se apiadara de mí, que lo dudaba con todo mi ser, o simplemente que todo se acabara rápido, que lo dudaba aún más. Ese maldito ladrón estaba dispuesto a prolongar mi tortura el mayor tiempo posible. Me revolví incomoda bajo el, me sentía mal, no quería que siguiera, pues sabía que lo que seguía sería peor.

- Vamos princesa no te contengas- Escuche decir a Jason, asumo que por mi cara de tortura el adivino que estaba conteniendo todos mis gemidos. Pero no lo haría, mire hacia otro lado y simplemente lo ignore. – Entonces te ayudare- Dijo y repentinamente deslizo otro dedo dentro de mí. Esta vez abrí los ojos y di un largo y profundo suspiro. Pero ¿gemir? No, no estaba permitido, ni gemir ni mucho menos llorar. No lo haría yo resistiría, no le daría el gusto.

Si uno de sus dedos era molesto, dos eran demasiado. Me dolía un poco, solo un poco, no lo suficiente para doblegarme. Jason movía sus dedos muy de espacio, casi al ritmo de las olas en una noche tranquila. Yo me hundía en el terror, pero al mismo tiempo iba siendo cautivada por el vaivén de su movimiento. Repentinamente él aumento la velocidad y la intensidad de sus movimientos, logrando que me asustara aún más y que respirara más rápido. Sentía que el corazón se escaparía de mi pecho, mis latidos eran frenéticos, eran la representación del miedo más real que había sentido. De pronto se detuvo y sentí alivio emocional, pero mi cuerpo lo reclamaba. Maldición como te odio Jason.

- Bien creo que es suficiente, dejémonos de juegos y terminemos con esto de una vez- Dijo mientras me soltaba las muñecas del amarre del pañuelo.

Yo empezaba a idear una forma de zafarme, pero en ese momento me percaté de que Jason estaba totalmente desnudo al igual que yo. Sin pantalones de pijama, sin bóxer sin nada. Jason era hermoso y muy intimidante, tenía terror, era muy grande. Comencé a sudar frio, mire a otro lado me moría de la vergüenza, sé que estaba muy sonrojada porque Jason sonreía y él solo sonreía cuando sabía que había ganado. Él se acercó a mí y yo trate de empujarlo lejos y de largarme de una vez, pero en cuanto hice el menor intento de irme, quede estampada sobre la cama con Jason encima de mí atrapando mis muñecas en sus manos y mi cuerpo totalmente inmovilizado por sus piernas. No perdió tiempo y abrió mis piernas con las suyas y en menos de cinco segundos su gran miembro estaba a punto de entrar en mí. Aproveche que solo me sostenía las muñecas con una mano y me logre zafar de su agarre para dejar mis uñas grabadas como un emblema en su rostro. Sé que con un simple arañazo no lo iba a lastimar, pero de alguna manera debía manifestar la impotencia que sentía. Jason se tocó el rostro con su mano y luego la miro para comprobar que mi rasguño había derramado algo de sangre. Me miro furioso y se me corto la respiración.

- Se acabaron tus berrinches preciosa- Dijo y me amarro las muñecas nuevamente. Luego comenzó a entrar en mí lentamente como si realmente quisiera evitarme el inevitable dolor que sentía en ese momento. Sentía las lágrimas derramarse de mis ojos, no lo podía evitar el dolor era insoportable aunque lo hiciera de manera cautelosa. Respire profundo para ahogar un grito que de todos modos se manifestó en sollozos. – ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?- Pregunto Jason con un matiz de preocupación en su rostro.

- Te odio desgraciado- Le dije con un tono frio y escalofriante en mi voz, un tono que jamás había escuchado yo misma, ni siquiera cuando asustaba a Chico Bestia.

- Eso es una lástima porque planeo tenerte aquí conmigo por varias horas.- Dijo sonriéndome y liberándose de la hipócrita preocupación que fingía. Entro un poco más en mí haciéndome llorar aún más, pero esta vez sollozando en la agonía. Me mordí el labio inferior para resistir el dolor, Jason realmente era muy grande.- ¿No que no lloras por lacras?- Sentí su voz en mí oído. Es un maldito desgraciado. Mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, pero esta vez por la frustración que sentía.- Lo ves linda, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, hasta para llorar por culpa de una 'lacra' como yo- Dijo con odio, terminando de introducirse en mí con violencia, causando que gritara por el dolor y llorara aún más. Al parecer le molesto mi adorable apodo. Pero sin lugar a dudas él era una maldita y rastrera lacra. Él comenzó a moverse dentro de mí de una manera delicada y gentil. Se estaba controlando para no hacerme daño eso lo sabía. Lo que no entendía era porque. Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo para dejarle paso al placer. Sí, eso era lo único que sentía placer. Maldición eso era lo único que no quería sentir.

- Basta- Dije entre gemidos y sollozos pues aun lloraba, no lo podía evitar mis sentimientos estaban más descontrolados que nunca, si tuviera mis poderes hubiera destrozado a todo Jump City.

- ¿Te lastimo?- Pregunto Jason con una ternura indescriptible en su voz, no entendía porque se preocupaba así, es un farsante un impostor que quería engatusarme con su falsa ternura y preocupación y eso no lo iba a permitir. Él estaba abusando de mí, por el amor de Dios claro que me lastimaba.

- Te mandare al infierno cuando termine todo esto- Le dije con enojo, se lo dije representando la demonesa que era, realmente tenía ganas de enviarlo con los demonios y que devoraran su desgraciada alma.

- Entonces procurare que no termine- Me respondió con cinismo y comenzó a moverse más rápido. Causándome un infinito placer. Maldita sea no podía evitar el gemir. Azar sabe que odiaba con toda mi alma el placer que sentía en ese momento. Lujuria se estaba apoderando de mi ser por completo. – Eso linda no te contengas quiero escucharte más- Me dijo mientras aumento más su velocidad y su intensidad. Yo trataba de ahogar los gemidos, pero no podía, ya no era yo. Ahora era simplemente la lujuria que represento.

- No… basta… Jays… - Trataba de evitar gemir pero no podía, simplemente era imposible. Comencé a llorar nuevamente, estaba totalmente frustrada quería que todo esto terminara.

- Maldición Raven, deja de llorar…- Dijo Jason deteniendo su movimiento por un minuto y mirándome con sus profundos ojos azul-verdoso – Porque no intentas solo disfrutarlo y dejar de ser tan terca.- termino de decir con enojo en su voz. Realmente le molestaba que estuviera llorando.

- Porque no puedo disfrutar de algo que no quiero Jason- Escupí con veneno infiltrado en mi voz.

- Oh, Sí que lo quieres preciosa y lo sabes. Tu lujuria opina lo mismo que yo- Dijo lo último mostrándome un anillo que tenía colgado en su cuello. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Demonios siempre creí que ese anillo era solo una leyenda. Pero realmente me tenía en sus manos, si por algún error me enamoraba de él, quedaría unida a él para siempre….

- Nunca me enamoraría de ti, te desprecio con toda mi alma- Le dije entendiendo al fin sus intenciones, él quería controlarme, él quería poseerme para divertirse conmigo cada vez que quisiera.

- Eso lo veremos bonita- Me respondió y retomo su "trabajo" por desgracia haciéndolo cada vez mejor. Tenía que admitirlo Jason era un buen amante, un excelente amante. Pero una horrible persona.- Te soltare, pero si intentas algo te amarrare de pies y manos a la cama, y no es una simple amenaza linda.- Me dijo señalando algunas cuerdas, yo asentí y el me soltó las muñecas al fin. Realmente me quede quieta, pues si esto ya era horrible peor sería estar atada a la cama, y yo sabía perfectamente que el cumpliría su amenaza.

Una vez me soltó comenzó a embestirme con más fuerza y a moverse de una manera frenética dentro de mí. Se sentía bien, no podía evitar gemir con todas mis fuerzas y aferrarme a las sabanas de la cama estrujándolas con mis manos. La lujuria me tenía totalmente controlada y debo admitir que Jason sabía satisfacerla muy bien.

- Eres… hermosa… Raven- Me dijo Jason con el aliento entrecortado, yo solo mire hacia otro lugar, no quería responderle, no quería mirarlo, no quería escucharme ni escucharlo, no quería sentir lo que sentía. Yo solo quería olvidar toda esta pesadilla. Él aumento la velocidad y yo ya no aguantaba más, no podía contenerme más, sentía que iba a explotar de tanto placer.

- Jason…- Gemí su nombre, ni yo misma me reconocía, mis gemidos eran cada vez más desesperados.

- Lo sé linda, aguanta solo un poco más…- Me dijo con la respiración entrecortada moviéndose aún más rápido y profundizado cada embestida. Realmente no aguantaba más. Me escuchaba gemir y me avergonzaba de mi misma, jamás pensé que podría ser tan obscena.

- Ya… no… puedo…- dije entre gemidos y Jason comenzó a embestirme más lento pero con mayor intensidad, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

- Está bien hermosa, no te contengas más, dámelo todo…- Me dijo con una seductora sonrisa y yo me deje llevar por cada uno de sus movimientos, clave mis uñas en su espalda intentando de alguna manera canalizar el placer que me hacía sentir. Jason me embistió por última vez y terminamos juntos en un placentero suspiro…

- Raven…- Dijo Jason acariciando mi cabello…

- NO me toques X…- Dije intentando sacármelo de encima, pues seguía dentro de mi…

- ¿X? ¿volvimos a las formalidades?- Me dijo saliendo de adentro de mí y sentándose en la cama.

- Déjame ir, ya conseguiste lo que querías…- Le dije, él quedo pensativo un minuto y luego me sonrió, se puso de pie y entro al baño.

* * *

Gracias por su apoyo a pesar de que este fic es una completa peversidad, espero que sigan leyendo y apoyandome con sus reviews como hasta ahora. Si ustedes escriben ademas de leer sabran todo lo que valoramos un review.

Bueno con esto los dejo y espero sus reacciones ante este capitulo. (Espero mi sadismo no se haya pasado lol XD)

bye, bye tengan un feliz dia, tarde o noche!

Yaz


	3. Bajo tu Hechizo

**Capítulo 3: B****_ajo tu hechizo_**

**Pov. Red X**

Luego de terminar de hacer una de las cosas que más he detestado y a la vez disfrutado en mi vida admito. Le dije a Raven que la llevaría a donde quisiera. Ella se negó y me pidió que la dejara ir que no quería nada de mí, que me odiaba y yo lo creía pero me molestaba. No esperaba que me considerara su mejor amigo después de lo que le hice, pero me gustaría que admitiera que ella también lo disfruto. La lleve a mi auto a rastras y la hice subir en él, la verdad sin sus poderes era una chica normal, pero no débil como cualquier otra. Raven es muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo admito. Pero ni siquiera el mismo Richard puede conmigo.

La mire un segundo, quería ver su piel por última vez antes de que se fuera. Demonios se veía jodidamente sexy en una de mis camisas - ya que destroce su ropa tuve que prestarle un poco de la mía- y pensar que lo único que traía debajo de esa camisa era su tanga de encaje me hacía querer cogerla nuevamente. Aquí en mi auto sería algo muy excitante y divertido. Ya lo he hecho anteriormente, pero sin duda hacerlo con ella era una experiencia totalmente innovadora. La bruja realmente es hermosa. Aun no comprendo bien qué demonios es lo que me cautiva de ella de esta forma tan… sádica. Después de todo abusar de alguien no es algo que hago todos los días. De hecho nunca lo había hecho anteriormente, pero Raven tenía que ser mía y si había una manera de lograrlo esa era hacer lo que hice. Ahora solo es cuestión de despertar su lujuria y será mía las veces que quiera. Puedo controlarla con tan solo despertar su lujuria, esto es el cielo.

- Princesita, ¿a dónde te debo llevar?- Pregunte con sarcasmo, llevaba una media hora dando vueltas y Raven simplemente no me dirigía la palabra.

- ¿Porque lo hiciste?- Me pregunto, demonios porque quería hacerme sentir mal, sé que ella lo disfruto. La mire fijamente y me quede en silencio, no quería decirle ninguna grosería, no ahora, sabía que se sentía mal por lo que paso.- Contéstame X ¿porque?- Bueno tenía que contestar algo, así que decidí decirle la verdad.

- Porque me gustas Raven- Le dije tomando su barbilla en mi mano y haciéndola que me mirara a los ojos. Esa era la verdad, por eso lo hice, no había otra razón.

- Esa no es una razón válida- Me dijo y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

- Si no hubiera sido de esta manera, ¿te habrías fijado en mí? ¿En un delincuente como yo?- Ella quedo en silencio, pues la respuesta era obvia, pero seguía llorando. -Maldición Raven deja de llorar y admite de una vez que te gusto tanto como a mí- Le dije alzando un poco la voz, me enfermaba que llorara por algo que sabía ella quería.

- Eres un egoísta Jason, ni siquiera te importo que era mi primera vez- Me dijo cabizbaja, ya lo entendía, ella se sentía humillada. Eso era todo lo que le sucedía. Porque yo no le hice daño o al menos eso intente.

- Raven, escúchame lo que diré en este momento, porque nunca volverás a escuchar algo parecido salir de mis labios- le dije secando sus lágrimas y sosteniendo su rostro para que no desviara la mirada.- Nunca fue mi intención humillarte, es solo que nunca le había quitado la virginidad a alguien y para mí fue muy…- ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?- muy… diferente.- No sabía cómo demonios comportarme, hubiera sido más fácil ser el mismo patán desgraciado de siempre. Pero la miraba y sentía la necesidad de compensar el daño que ya entendía le había hecho.

- No importa lo que hagas, digas o intentes… TE ODIO JASON… TE ODIO- Me grito enojada, sin rastro alguno de lágrimas, sin angustia, sin agonía, solo con esa frialdad tan típica de ella. Eso me hizo volver a ser yo.

- Entonces hare que tu odio valga la pena- Le dije y detuve el coche en un callejón que había cerca. La acorrale en el asiento del auto y tome sus muñecas entre mis manos con fuerza y sin ninguna contemplación la bese. Ella luchaba por soltarse pero no se lo permití.

- Basta X, maldición déjame en paz- Me dijo enojada, me gustaba que se enojara me excitaba bastante.

- No lo hare princesita, es hora de saber si el anillo funciona o es puro cuento- Vi como su cara se volvía el horror personificado y me reí ante su desconcierto, ella sabía que gracias a su lujuria y a mi preciado anillo, ahora ella era algo así como… ¿mi esclava sexual? Sí, eso le queda.- Veamos, comencemos con algo básico, mmm…- lo pensé, y lo único que necesitaba ahora era que se quedara quieta- No te resistas - Le ordene, y automáticamente sus manos y su cuerpo quedaron completamente inmóviles. Ella me miraba con odio.- Vaya, lo veo y no lo creo…- La tome por las muñecas aunque ya no se resistía, y me le acerque al oído- Bésame princesa- Le dije en un susurro y ella acato la orden de inmediato. Me beso con la fiereza digna de la lujuria. Vaya la princesita besa muy bien cuando pone de su parte. La solté un instante para respirar, ella también lo hizo estaba hermosa y jadeante.

- Te odio- Me dijo con odio en sus ojos reafirmando sus palabras.

- Lástima que solo puedo controlar tu lujuria princesita, si pudiera controlar tu vocabulario te haría jurarme amor- Le dije burlándome, ella me clavo sus ojos como cuchillos y yo volví a mi asiento.- Bien, suficiente por hoy… tengo algunos trabajos pendientes, espero con ansias verte intentando detenerme, no sabes cómo me excita- Le dije con la única mala intención de que lo recuerde mientras intenta detenerme cuando hago mi humilde y honesto trabajo de ladrón.

- Eres un cerdo- Escupió sin anestesia, si había algo que me encantaba de Raven era lo irónicas, sarcásticas y venenosas que podían llegar a ser sus palabras. Esa demonesa se me volvía un reto cada vez más complicado y eso me gustaba.

- Un cerdo con control sobre ti- Le dije para molestarla ella me ignoro y se limitó a mirar por la ventana. Mientras yo ponía el auto en marcha. Así estuvimos algunos minutos, en total silencio hasta que la hechicera se percató de mis intenciones.

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes de esto?- Me pregunto después de percatarse de que había burlado toda la seguridad del túnel subterráneo secreto para llegar a la torre. Comencé a reír sin contestarle nada.- ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?- Me pregunto exaltada.

- A tu dulce hogar ¿o acaso prefieres quedarte conmigo?- le pregunte con perversión en mi voz y ella me volvió a dar esa mirada fría tan de ella.

- No puedo llegar sin mis poderes y mucho menos vestida de esta manera- Me dijo preocupada.

- Querrás decir desvestida- le dije para añadirle tención.

- No serias capaz- Me dijo al notar que habíamos llegado a la torre.

- Baja del auto- Le dije severamente, ella me miraba en la incredulidad.

- Jason…- Su voz sonaba frágil, algo casi imposible, pero no sedería ella quería alejarse pues ahora era su oportunidad.

- Baja, si no lo haces lo hare yo, y no quieres semejante espectáculo aquí ¿o sí?- le pregunte con malicia. Ella me miraba incrédula.

- Luego de que me utilizas como te viene en gana, me humillas, abusas de mí, me despojas de mi virginidad a la fuerza y buscas la manera de controlar mi lujuria. Todavía tienes la desfachatez de dejarme tirada casi desnuda y sin poderes en frente de mi casa, ¿qué demonios se supone que le diga a mis amigos?- Raven por fin había sacado todo su enojo, toda su frustración, sabía que estaba aguantando y suprimiendo todas esas palabras desde hacía muchas horas.

- No lo sé, ese es tu problema princesita, mi única obligación contigo es satisfacer tu lujuria. Y si no te bajas del auto de una vez juro que te torturare el triple de lo que lo he hecho hasta ahora.- Le dije con total insensibilidad. Me gustaba ponerla en aprietos se veía hermosa enojada. Ella hizo ademan de bajar por fin- Espera preciosa, no sin antes darme un beso de despedida- Le dije sosteniéndola por un brazo- Bésame- Le dije y obedeció, me estaba gustando esto de controlar su lujuria.- Me puedo acostumbrar a esto- Dije y le sonreí, ella me empujo y bajo del coche. Me asegure de que entrara en la torre, pues no tenía sus poderes, aún faltaban unas tres horas para que los recuperara, ya era de madrugada y una chica con el cuerpo de mi princesa a esa hora y en paños menores despertaría el lado irracional de cualquiera. Hasta de uno de los titanes. Lástima que ella era solo mía. Mire el anillo por última vez y lo escondí debajo de mi camisa. Pues lo tenía en una cadena en el cuello para mayor seguridad. Si lo perdía, Raven me controlaría a mí. "Pensándolo bien, tampoco es una mala idea, después de todo lo único que lograra controlar será mi lujuria" Con ese pensamiento arranque mi coche y me fui a descansar un poco para luego hacer mi trabajo.

**Robin Pov.**

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada y Raven no había salido de su habitación en todo el día, me tenía algo preocupado pero igual no la quise molestar. Así que me resigne a esperar que ella se decidiera a enfrentarme y explicarme que era lo que le pasaba conmigo. Estaba en la cocina buscando un poco de leche cuando repentinamente escuche pasos en la sala. Me puse en posición de ataque y espere a que el intruso diera la cara.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunte con firmeza, nadie me contesto así que me acerque un poco, no encendí la luz no quería que el intruso visualizara mis movimientos. Me pare atrás del intruso y para mi gran sorpresa olía a lavanda y a té de hierbas- ¿Raven?- Pregunte sorprendido y al instante sentí los brazos de Raven envolviéndome en un abrazo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Le devolví el abrazo, al parecer realmente lo necesitaba. Pero me quede sorprendido cuando comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo. Sentía como mi pijama se comenzaba a humedecer en la parte del pecho a causa de las incontenibles lágrimas de Raven. No le pregunte nada, sabía que lo menos que necesitaba en este momento era un interrogatorio. La abrace con más firmeza y la deje desahogarse, sea lo que sea que sucedía debía ser muy difícil pues doblegar a Raven no era algo sencillo.

- Yo… no… quería, realmente… no quería- Me dijo como pudo en el llanto. Me destrozaba el alma escucharla tan angustiada. No entendía que era lo que no quería.

- ¿Que no querías Raven?- Le pregunte, sentí como ella se desvanecía y me desvanecí junto a ella. Nos sentamos ambos en el suelo aun unidos en el abrazo. Raven no me contestaba, solo lloraba sin parar y yo cada vez me sentía más impotente, sentía que no podía ayudarla.- Raven contéstame- Le dije pacientemente tomándola por la barbilla con delicadeza y encontrando su mirada con la mía. Sus hermosos ojos, la más grande belleza que profesa Raven es la de sus grandes y hermosos ojos violáceos, que llenos de lágrimas se hacían aún más hermosos, si es que se podía.

- Fue… otra de mis tontas pesadillas- Me dijo en un tono muy bajo casi imperceptible- Una muy amarga que espero olvidar pronto- Termino con un matiz sombrío y lastimero en su voz. No me convencía, pero realmente las pesadillas son algo que siempre atormento a Raven así que no tenía por qué dudar.

- Tranquila ya paso- le dije en un intento de tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello. La bella hechicera que tenía entre mis brazos se tranquilizó en cuanto hice ese gesto, por dicha razón me tome el atrevimiento de acercarla más a mí. Quería protegerla, sentía la necesidad de saber que todo estaría bien, que ella lo estaría.

Ella se refugió en mis brazos y en pocos minutos se quedó dormida entre ellos. Lucia realmente bella, Raven sin duda era la belleza personificada. La más exótica y singular belleza que había visto en toda mi vida. La tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación, fue en ese momento cuando me percaté de que solo llevaba una camisa ¿de hombre? Si de hombre puesta. Que extraño, jamás imagine que Raven durmiera con algo tan… sexy. No pude evitar mirar sus piernas tan firmes y bien esculpidas. Me atreví a recorrer su cuerpo entero con mis ojos, y admito que presencie la mejor obra de arte que pude apreciar. Ni el cuadro más famoso del mundo se comparaba a la belleza que destilaba la linda niña que conocí hace unos cuatro años, mas ya no era una niña, ahora era una hermosa mujer. Una mujer que en estos momentos estaba despertando mis más bajos instintos, que creí había reprimido desde que comencé mi relación con Star. Sencillamente con ella no tengo la necesidad de la superficialidad del sexo, cuando estemos listos haremos el amor. Pero Raven… nunca había sentido esto antes, la simple imagen de su cuerpo era una invitación al paraíso o mejor pensado al mismísimo infierno. Infierno en el que me quemaría si no salía de la habitación de Raven en este momento.

Evite la tentación de tocarla y me fui de su habitación antes de lamentarlo. ¿Pero qué demonios?, no comprendo porque Raven me llevo hasta este extremo. Nunca me había percatado de la hermosa mujer que era. Tenía que sacarme estos pensamientos enfermizos de la cabeza o terminaría lastimando a alguien. Lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era una obsesión con mi mejor amiga. Sí, eso era ella, simplemente mi mejor amiga. No hay nada más que cuestionar. Star es la mujer que amo y eso nunca cambiara.

**Raven Pov.**

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, no encontraba la salida, me desesperaba cada vez más. De pronto vi una luz, me dirigí hacia ella, era blanca y resplandeciente, se veía cálida. Camine más rápido para llegar a ella y cuando al fin la alcanzaría él la bloqueo. Él, el dueño de mis nuevas pesadillas. Era Red X sin su máscara, me sonreía con cinismo, intente escapar pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tenía acorralada contra el suelo. Yo lloraba, le rogaba, pero él no se apiado de mí. Me tomo por el cuello y comenzó a besarme como una bestia que encontró su presa al fin. Me arranco el uniforme de un tirón y la ropa interior al instante, ya estaba completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Sonrió nuevamente y me dijo algo al oído que no logro recordar. Luego se posiciono para entrar en mí y después de varios segundos me dio una última sonrisa cargada de perversidad y…

- Fue solo un sueño- Desperté de golpe. Acababa de tener la peor pesadilla que haya podido tener en mi vida. Después de todo, quizás todo fue una larga pesadilla. Me mire en el espejo solo para comprobar que todo era tan real como que aún tenía su camisa. Me abrace a mí misma y una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla.- No, ya no- Dije con firmeza y enjuague la lagrima con desprecio.

Deje el espejo, me daba asco mirarme y sentirme tan débil conmigo misma. Me dirigí a bañarme con ese olor a lavanda que tanta falta me hacía percibir.

- Mis poderes- recordé que para esta hora ya debía haberlos recuperado. Intente tele transportarme al baño y lo logre. Ya habían regresado tal y como lo dijo X. Al recordarlo un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Miedo y placer se apropiaron de mí. Pero indudablemente el miedo era el que reinaba.

Mire el reloj, eran las once de la mañana. Primera vez que me levantaba tan tarde. Termine de preparar mi baño y me sumergí en la deliciosa fragancia de lavanda que le daban las flores a mi tina. Estuve ahí al menos una hora, quería olvidar. Quería relajarme y olvidarlo todo. Pero no podía, Jason asaltaba mis pensamientos cada cinco minutos.

- Te odio Jason- Dije con voz sombría.- Me las vas a pagar- Termine diciendo en la frustración. Sabía que eso no pasaría pues sentía más miedo de acercarme a él que el que sentí cuando destruí a Trigón. Pero de alguna manera me tenía que desahogar.

Salí del baño ya vestida, dirigiéndome a la cocina por un té. Me atrevería a matar por un té.

- Buenos días radiante amiga Raven, te ves más hermosa y radiante de lo normal- Me dijo Starfire. No sabía a qué demonios se refería con eso pero solo asentí y seguí el largo camino hasta mi té. Comencé a prepararlo y de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro. Entre en pánico, esa mano me recordó al tacto de X. Lo aleje de mí con violencia. Mis poderes se encargaron de eso.

- ¿Raven que te pasa?- Me pregunto chico bestia desconcertado, me voltee y vi a Robin en el suelo. Él fue quien me toco el hombro y yo lo mande a volar. Tengo que controlarme.

- Perdón Robin, es solo que me encuentro un poco vulnerable…- Le dije y me sonroje al recordar todo lo que paso ayer. Yo llorando en sus brazos. Eso es algo que nunca me hubiera permitido, pero ayer fue la excepción a todas mis reglas.

- Descuida Raven- Me dijo poniéndose de pie y dándome una de esas sonrisas que me alegran el día más gris. De repente comenzó a sonar la alarma.

- Titanes ataquen- Dijo Robin dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la computadora para verificar de quien se trataba. Yo comencé a temblar, tenía miedo…- Es el Dr. Lu…- Robin no termino de hablar pues mi taza cayó al suelo y se rompió en pedazos. La levante con rapidez utilizando mi magia.- ¿Raven te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Robin y todos los demás esperaban mi respuesta expectantes.

- Si lo estoy- Dije sin dar más detalles.

- Es el Dr. Luz podemos con él sin ti. Si quieres tomate un descanso.- Me sugirió Robin

- No, iré con ustedes- Le dije sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo un minuto, me aterraba quedarme sola en la torre. Red X podía entrar y salir como se le diera la gana eso ya lo había comprobado. No correría riesgos.

- Bien- termino Robin por decir y nos encaminamos a el centro de la ciudad, donde el Dr. Luz hacia estragos con su enfermo pensamiento de acabar con la oscuridad.

Llegamos al lugar y todos comenzamos a luchar con el demente Dr. Luz. Robin lo derrumbo de una patada pero él lo tomo por sorpresa con uno de sus inesperados ataques de luz. Starfire fue al rescate de su novio. Chico Bestia hizo un fallido intento de combatirlo en forma de gorila pero Luz lo sorprendió con sus extraños discos fluorescentes. Cyborg lo ataco con una llanta gigantesca y el Dr. Luz quedo atrapado bajo ella.

- ¡Booya!- Escuche decir a Cyborg justo antes de que la goma lo derribara debido a una ráfaga de luz que la impulsaba.

- Esto ha tomado demasiado tiempo- Dije solo para mí y me acerque a luz. Sentía sus nervios tan solo al verme.

- Y tú que vas a hacer niña oscura- Me pregunto con su acostumbrada idiotez.

- Ya no soy una niña- Le dije y cuando lo iba a atacar escuche una voz en mi oído…

- No, ya no lo eres y estoy muy orgulloso de eso- Era la voz de Jason. ¿Pero cómo demonios? Me desconcentre y luz me ataco. Caí a varias cuadras de distancia de los demás.

.

.

.

- Hola hermosa- Escuche esa inconfundible voz, era Red X. Pero estaba vestido como civil.- ¿Te ayudo?- Me dijo y me dio esa sonrisa perversa que tanto odio, me negué a aceptar la mano que me ofrecía y me levante sola del suelo.

- ¿Cómo demonios te puedo escuchar?- Le pregunte con seguridad, tratando de esconder el pavor que corría por mis venas en ese instante. Él se acercó a mí e instintivamente mis piernas comenzaron a temblar. Él sonrió y paso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja. Luego me enseño una especie de…

- ¿Un audífono?- Pregunte en la incredulidad. Como podía tener tanta habilidad como para colocarme un audífono sin que yo me percatara.

- Y micrófono a su vez, pude escuchar todo lo que dijiste preciosa, pude apreciar como mencionabas mi nombre en sueños- Me dijo y volvió a transportarme a esa horrible pesadilla. Cerré los ojos en busca de estabilidad emocional para evitar las lágrimas, no le quería conceder ni una vez más la prerrogativa de verme llorar por su culpa.

- En pesadillas querrás decir- Como siempre un sarcasmo fue mi salvación. Jason lanzo una carcajada y luego atrapo mi cintura entre sus brazos. Me ruborice, eso lo sé. Su movimiento fue muy repentino e inesperado. Mire hacia el lado buscando una salida, buscando desconectar mi mente de mi cuerpo y así evitar que me pudiera controlar, pero fue imposible cuando sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

- Hueles delicioso como siempre princesa, sin duda la lavanda es la fragancia que te identifica- Me dijo a manera de cumplido, yo respire profundo, el… intentaba excitarme con palabras combinadas con su insistente, venenosa y dulce respiración en mi cuello.

- B… Basta… Jason- Dije con la respiración entrecortada y él sonrió.

- Ya eres mía- Me dijo en el oído consiente de que lujuria se empezaba a apoderar de mí. Comenzó a besar mi cuello. Recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos como si fuera una obra de arte a la que no le quería perder el detalle.

- Basta- Le dije y lo empuje, por suerte aun no me había dado órdenes, trate de desaparecer pero otra vez mis poderes hacían su "graciosa" y nueva modalidad de ausentarse. Por más que lo intentaba no podía tele transportarme. X me miraba divertido yo lo mire frustrada.

- Muy bien, si ya terminaste con todo eso ven aquí porque yo aún no lo he hecho contigo- Me dijo y mi cuerpo se movió hacia el cual títere de espectáculo. Era increíble cómo me controlaba y lo peor era que yo estaba consciente de ello. Era una tortura. Pero al menos no podía controlar mis palabras.

- Te detesto- Le dije con la respiración agitada. Sonrió.

- ¿Sí? que interesante- Me dijo- Ahora acaríciame hermosa- "Maldición" mis manos se mueven solas, ¿cómo puede ser esto posible?

Mis manos recorrieron su hermoso rostro, luego bajaron por su bien formado pecho y luego a su muy bien trabajado abdomen. Se sentía bien, pero mal. Sentía como la lujuria se apoderaba de mí completamente. Mis manos siguieron bajando por su cuerpo y justo cuando iba a llegar a la parte crucial.

- Detente- Escuche su voz y automáticamente mis manos se detuvieron, yo cerré los ojos con suavidad para evitar un sonrojo, inútilmente. Me moría de la vergüenza. Jason tomo mis manos entre las suyas y aunque yo tenía los ojos cerrados me atrevería a jurar que sonreía- Mírame a los ojos princesa- Lo escuche e intente resistirme pero era inútil, en menos de un minuto mis ojos estaban posados en los de él. Me sonrió con cinismo.- No parece que me detestes demasiado.- Es un imbécil. Lo traspase con la mirada, él dijo que lo mirara pero no me dijo como.

- Raven…- Escuche la voz de mi líder, mire hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y visualice que ya estaban cerca. Jason sonrió cínicamente.

- Adiós preciosa, todavía no es momento de que el pajarito me vea- Me dijo y me dio un rápido beso en los labios. Luego desapareció. ¿Es que acaso ni vestido de civil deja el maldito cinturón?

- ¿Acabo de ver un hombre contigo o mi imaginación me está haciendo una mala jugada?- Me pregunto Robin con un tono algo agresivo. Yo me puse nerviosa y baje la mirada.- ¿Quién es Raven?- pregunto Robin enojado…

* * *

Hola, bueno por aquí traigo actualización y contesto sus reviews:

**Luisa Mateus** : Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste y agradezco el apoyo.

**The X Kalamity** : Voy a intentar seguir actualizando lo más pronto que pueda, lo prometo y gracias por el apoyo.

**Alex**: Bueno… ciertamente es muy chocante como se desarrolla esa historia, por so hice la advertencia de que el Lemon que conllevaba esta historia quizás no sería del agrado de todos. Pero no te amargues prometí romance y siempre cumplo con mis promesas, así que respira paz y exhala ansiedad. Más adelante veremos cambios, no te procupeis XD. Gracias por tu review, espero que este Fic llene tus expectativas.

**Bjlauri** : Bueno, si estaba enterada de que el demonio de Raven es el de la soberbia, sin embargo para este fic. necesitaba que fuera la lujuria e hice ese pequeño cambio. Gracias por aclararlo pues olvide hacerlo. Gracias por el apoyo y me alegro mucho de que esta sádica historia de mi loca mentecita tenga aceptación. No te preocupes por lo de la cuenta, de hecho creo que estas en mi lista de autores favoritos así que tengo muy encueta quien eres: 3 Gracias por el review.

**Fer TAPE**: Cuando leí tu review, repase la parte donde escribiste que no podías evitar el reír y luego de leerlo una vez más me saco varias carcajadas a mí también lol. Me alegra que te guste la historia y yo también amo el RedXRae, lástima que haya tan poco. Pero bueno hago lo que se puede!

_Cualquier duda o pregunta háganla pues sé que el enredo con el anillo y la lujuria es un poco complicado así que ya saben. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero sus respuestas a él. Bueno bye bye, nos leemos la próxima actualización que espero no esté muy lejana!_

Yaz


	4. Novedades en los desvarios de X

**Capítulo 4: ****_Novedades en los desvaríos de 'X'_**

**_Raven Pov._**

- ¿Quién es?- Volvió a preguntar, yo no sabía que responder. Nunca he sido buena mintiendo. Pero no le podía decir la verdad. "Él es Jason, alias Red X el hombre que abuso de mi" No, definitivamente esa no era una opción.

- Es solo un civil que me ayudo a levantarme del suelo y luego se fue a toda prisa porque alguien lo llamaba- Mentí descaradamente, Robin no me creyó lo sé. Pero igual eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

- Vamos a casa, ya el Dr. Luz esta tras las rejas- Me dijo el líder obviando que no me creyó nada.

- Por favor vayamos a celebrar con algo de esa comida poco saludable llamada pizza.- Escuche decir a Star. Robin asintió y todos se encaminaron al auto T.

- ¿Raven?- Escuche a Robin cuestionar porque no me movía.

- Me iré a la torre, tengo algunas cosas que hacer- Le dije y él me miro extrañado.

- Estás muy extraña…- Me reclamo.

- Que novedad- Respondí con sarcasmo y desaparecí de su vista. Ya X no estaba, eso quiere decir que mis poderes sí.

Cuando llegue a la torre note que el auto de Speedy estaba estacionado ahí.

- Fantástico, lo que me faltaba- Pensé en voz alta imaginando a Speedy intentando seducirme, igual que lo intenta con todas. Excepto con Star, según él por su inocencia. Respire profundo y entre al lobby donde imaginaba que estaría él, y no me equivoque.

- Buenos días- Dije con un tono distante.

- ¡Buenísimos!- Respondió Speedy riendo y dándome una mirada lasciva.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienen problemas en el este?- Pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- Algunos- Me respondió acercándose a mí.

- Pues, Cyborg tardara un poco- Le respondí dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Perfecto entonces nos podemos divertir juntos- Me dijo y me tomo por la cintura repentinamente. Lo mire con odio e interpuse una barrera de energía entre ambos.

- Basta Speedy, no comiences con tus estúpidas insinuaciones- Le dije con enojo y él comenzó a reír

- Solo jugaba Rae, no te molestes tanto- Me dijo con su estúpido tonito de superioridad. "Prefería a Jason mil veces antes que a Speedy eso era seguro." Me sonroje ante el pensamiento y me cubrí con mi capucha de inmediato para que el tonto de Speedy no lo pudiera notar.

- Oye Raven, ¿acaso no tienen algo normal para comer?- Pregunto Speedy asomando su curiosa nariz en nuestro refrigerador. Donde estaba el tofu de Chico bestia, las frutillas de Robin, las miles de toneladas de carne de Cyborg, la intoxicante comida de Tamaran repleta de mostaza y por ultimo mi dulce, delicioso y relajante té de hierbas en otra parte de la cocina.

- No, definitivamente no hay nada normal ahí, pero tú no eres nada normal, así que supongo que puedes comer cualquiera de esas cosas.- Le dije con sarcasmo al pelirrojo- Excepto mi té, tienes terminantemente prohibido tocarlo. – Termine y luego desaparecí en mi energía hacia mi habitación. Me sentía agotada, necesitaba un descanso. Mire mi cama, pero ese no era el tipo de descanso que requería mi mente. Yo necesitaba meditar, eso era lo único que me pedía mi subconsciente, meditar. Me dispuse a hacerlo olvidándome del mundo externo a mí. Me quería olvidar de que Robin seguía con Star sin percatarse de nada de lo que yo sentía por él. También olvidaría que en un solo día mi vida se convirtió en un desastre. Quería olvidar que Jason me tomo por la fuerza. Odio que al recordarlo, contener las lágrimas sea un acto imposible. ¡Y sobre todo quería olvidar el desesperante ruido que hacia Speedy con el odioso juego mata cerebro de Chico Bestia!

- Basta- Dije tele transportándome frente a Speedy y desconectando el dichoso juego. El pelirrojo dejo el control a un lado y se levantó del asiento.

- ¿Eso significa que tú vas a hacer el trabajo del juego?- Me pregunto el arquero. Alce una ceja en señal de confusión- divertirme- termino Speedy divertido al percatarse de que yo no capte su primera insinuación.

- Eso significa que no me dejas meditar- Le respondí con voz acida y fría.

- ¿Porque eres tan acida Raven?- Me pregunto curioso acercándose un poco más. Yo hice ademan de irme, pero él me tomo por la cintura juntando mi espalda con su pecho. Acercando su boca a mi oído- Me gustan las difíciles- Me dijo en un susurro. Yo inevitablemente lo mande a volar, estampándolo contra una pared con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sabía que Speedy solo me estaba molestando, sabía que él no me haría daño, pero desde lo que paso con Jason yo no resistiría ningún tipo de juego parecido. Me acerque a él, creí haberlo lastimado.

- Estas bie…- No termine de preguntar si estaba bien, pues en ese preciso instante las puertas del lobby se abrieron y entraron los titanes. Encontrándose con la escenita. Speedy tirado en el piso con las manos en la cabeza para resistir el dolor y yo como una tonta parada a su lado mirándolo con culpa. La voz del líder no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Que paso aquí Raven?- Pregunto con autoridad, yo no sabía que contestar.

- Am… bueno… yo…- Maldición otra vez comencé a balbucear. Speedy me miraba adolorido haciéndome sentir más culpable- Robin yo le hice esto a Speedy y…

- Fue mi culpa- Escuche hablar al pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie.- Yo la estaba molestando un poco como siempre, pero creo que esta vez se me paso la mano. Y bueno Raven solo hizo lo que haría cualquier chica.- Bueno después de todo eso es cierto. A él se le pasó la mano y bastante, no tenía por qué sentirme culpable. Aunque a mí también se me paso la mano y todo gracias al idiota de Jason.

- Speedy, cuantas veces te he dicho…- Blah, blah, blah… Lo menos que necesitaba en este momento era escuchar el sermón que el líder le tenía que dar al pelirrojo. Así que me tele transporte a mi habitación, nuevamente sin decir nada. Escuche a Robin decir mi nombre en un tono considerablemente alto. Pero lo ignore, por Azar quería meditar.

**_Red X Pov:_**

Llegue a mi apartamento y decidí tomar una ducha antes de comer algo. Me metí a la ducha y deje el agua correr por mi cuerpo. Se sentía tan relajante una ducha luego de un día de arduo trabajo. Deje caer el agua caliente en mi espalda y no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Mi espalda aún se quejaba de ardor debido a las marcas que Raven dejo en ella cuando me enterró sus uñas, hundida en el placer. No puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante ese recuerdo. Ella era realmente hermosa. Termine de bañarme rápido, pues tenía hambre y quería comida lo más pronto posible. Mientras me secaba con la toalla se me ocurrió que Raven también podía saciar mi hambre. Sonreí con malicia ante el pensamiento. Por mi mente pasaban unas mil posiciones distintas de como saciar mi hambre de Raven. Un hambre diferente a cualquier otra, era hambre voraz e insaciable. Nunca tendría suficiente de ella.

Me vestí, bastante formal pues esta noche no cenaría en casa. Quería ir a mi restaurante italiano favorito –no precisamente el más modesto- pero antes debía hacer algo. Pase por una tienda de vestidos formales para damas y me detuve a comprarle un vestido a la que sería mi hermosa acompañante esta noche.

- Buenas tardes señor, ¿en qué le podemos servir?- Escuche hablar a una chica. La ignore y continúe mi búsqueda. Busque en todas partes, fijándome en cada vestido con detenimiento. Buscaba el perfecto para la princesa de la oscuridad. Debido a eso decidí que el perfecto sería uno negro. Negro y ajustado a su perfecta silueta. Cuando al fin encontré el perfecto lo pague junto con unos zapatos igualmente negros, recomendados por la empleada quien se me insinuaba insistentemente. Luego me dispuse a irme del lugar, pero algo me llamo la atención.

- Muéstrame el collar de ahí- dije señalando una cadena de plata la cual tenía una amatista al final. Combinaba a la perfección con los ojos de la princesita.- Lo quiero y también los pendientes y el brazalete que lo acompañan.- Dije, observando la sorpresa en la chica.

- Señor estas joyas son una edición especial y su costo es muy elevado.- Me advirtió.

- No me interesa el precio, solo empácalas linda.- Le dije dándole una sonrisa pícara, sabía que siempre funcionaba con las chicas. "Con todas menos con Raven." Ese pensamiento me hizo recordar cuanto me urgía verla. La chica empaco las joyas torpemente y las puso junto con el vestido. Creí escuchar un suspiro antes de salir, pero lo ignore. Estaba acostumbrado a eso. Pero Raven, ella no lo hacía, ella lo único que hacía era intentar escapar de mí y odiarme. Me hace sentir como un monstro, pero no estoy dispuesto a no tenerla. Es enfermizo pero necesario.

Me dirigí a la dichosa torre en mi auto, burle la seguridad una vez más y estacione el coche en un lugar donde no fuera visible con facilidad. Toque mi cinturón -que siempre estaba conmigo - y aparecí en la habitación de la princesa. No la veía por ninguna parte.

**_Raven Pov:_**

Estaba a punto de terminar de bañarme. Cuando de repente asalto mi mente la extraña pero agradable charla que tuve con mi Líder hacia más o menos una hora.

…Flash Back….

- Raven…- Escuche la voz del líder tras la puerta de mi habitación, decidí quedarme en silencio en un vago intento de que se fuera. Pero volvió a pronunciar mi nombre. Deje de meditar y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte casi segura de que la conversación que me esperaba giraría en torno a Speedy.

- Solo quiero saber si todo está bien contigo- Me respondió mi líder sorprendiéndome bastante.

- Am… supongo- Le respondí con algo de timidez e inseguridad. Ni modo que le contara porque había algo mal conmigo.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto y yo me hice a un lado para que entrara. – Raven sé que algo no está bien y no quiero que sea así. Necesito saber que sucede- Me dijo y yo experimente un collage de recuerdos, tanto de Jason obligándome a estar con él, como de Starfire y Robin siendo felices. Estaba muy confundida. Me quede en blanco y no le respondí nada- ¿Raven?- Su voz me saco de mi trance y lo mire a los ojos o el antifaz que para el efecto es lo mismo. Sentí como una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla luego de haber tenido todos esos recuerdos. Robin no me dijo nada, solo me abrazo y se acercó a mi oído- Rae, no importa que tan difícil sea lo que estés pasando, siempre puedes contar conmigo- Me dijo y luego me miro a los ojos y limpio mi lagrima con su guante- Lo sabes ¿verdad?- Yo asentí y el volvió a envolverme en un abrazo.- Déjame protegerte- Me dijo y yo sentí como un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Lo aleje de mí con delicadeza, no quería confundir las cosas. No quería salir más lastimada de lo que ya estaba.

- Debes ir con Star, ella estará esperándote- Le dije para romper la deliciosa pero incómoda situación que experimentaba en ese instante. Él asintió, dio media vuelta y cuando creí que se iría giro sobre sus talones. Quedando nuevamente frente a mí. – Eres muy importante para mi Raven… y… para el equipo- Dijo titubeando la última parte, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía. Luego me dio un rápido beso en la frente y por fin salió de la habitación. Suspire, él me hacía suspirar.

Luego decidí darme un largo baño con esencia y flores de lavanda, para olvidar y relajarme, ya que meditar se me hacía cada vez más complejo.

…..Fin del Flash Back…

- ¿Robin quiere Protegerme? Mejor no saco conclusiones apresuradas- Con ese pensamiento me tele transporte del baño a mi cuarto. Sentí su presencia con rapidez. Me asuste y automáticamente un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

- Hola princesa- Me voltee por instinto, intentando buscar el lugar de donde vino la voz, pero no estaba allí. Aun sentía su aura, él no se había ido. Camine hacia donde lo escuche por última vez.- Fría, muy fría- Su voz se volvió a clavar en mi pecho como un cuchillo, pero esta vez desde otra parte de mi habitación. Estaba aterrada, solo quería dejar de sentir su aura tan única. Era algo curiosa, tenía muchos desniveles.

- Basta X, a que estás jugando- Dije intentando entender su nuevo juego psicótico. Escuche su malévola risa y me estremecí.

- Aún no he comenzado a jugar… princesita- Lo último lo dijo en mi oído, y cuando me voltee ahí estaba parado como una estatua frente a mí. Mirándome de esa manera tan lasciva e intensa.

- ¿Qué quieres Jason?- Le dije con seguridad en mi voz, quería demostrarle que no le tenía miedo, aunque si se lo tenía y bastante. El sonrió y me extendió una bolsa.

- Ten, póntelo, me acompañaras- Me dijo con autoridad, pero sin perder la sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. ¿Pero que se creyó? ¿yo acompañarlo? Ni en la peor de mis pesadillas.

- No iré a ningún lugar contigo- Le respondí fríamente- Ahora haz el favor de irte, no eres bienvenido.- Termine por exponer, con autoridad y hasta algo de enfado. Pero él solo me miro divertido y dio un paso hacia delante, quedando aún más cerca de lo que estaba, que para el efecto era bastante. Yo di un paso hacia atrás e interpuse entre nosotros una barrera de energía. Sin lujuria él no podía tener control sobre mí. Solo debía evitar que me tocara.

- Vamos princesita, no te cuesta nada, solo quiero una cena normal, como cualquier pareja la tendría- Me confeso, sonriendo con malicia como siempre.

- Tu y yo no somos una pareja- Le recordé, para que lo tuviera muy presente.

- No del tipo romántico, pero si lo somos aunque tú no lo quieras…- Dijo riendo, yo lo aleje más con mi energía.- Raven, preciosa no me hagas recordarte lo bien que la pasamos juntos, cuando te hundías en el placer y tus manos estrujaban mis sabanas.- Desgraciado, quería despertar mi lujuria con sus asquerosas palabras- O mejor recordemos como me pedias que te dejara terminar cuando estabas debajo de mí, en mi cama retorciéndote del placer. Como me decías que no podías aguantar más- Con cada palabra sentía como los recuerdos invadían mi mente, mí poder desvanecía cada vez más y la lujuria se apoderaba de mí. Jason se acercaba lentamente, hasta que estuvo delante de mí.- Eres mía princesa, aunque no lo quieras- dijo enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y halándolo un poco hacia atrás para posar sus labios en mi cuello. Una vez los poso comenzó a besar mi cuello con desesperación, haciéndome perder totalmente la cordura. Solo deseaba más de aquella sensación. Pero me rehusaba a dejárselo saber. Seguía temiéndole un poco, ya no tanto como antes pero si le tenía algo de terror todavía.- Bésame hermosa- Maldición, otra vez no. Mis labios buscaron los de él con desesperación y ya no sabía si lo besaba porque me obligaba o porque realmente quería. Pero la segunda opción era simplemente imposible, yo odiaba a Jason… ¿o no? - Bien, suficiente, vístete iremos a cenar, quiero demostrarte que no soy tan desgraciado como crees- Me dijo el muy hipócrita.

- No iré a ningún lugar- Respondí sin titubear ni una sola palabra.

- Muy bien, entonces saciare mi hambre contigo- Una vez termino de hablar, tomo la toalla que me cubría y me despojo de ella, dejándome completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Yo me cubrí, no me importaba que hubiese sido suya, seguía sintiendo vergüenza- No te cubras- Dio el mandato que tanto temía. Mis brazos salieron de encima de mi cuerpo como por arte de magia. Mire hacia el lado, estaba muy avergonzada, nunca me acostumbraría a que alguien me viera completamente desnuda y menos Jason.

- Basta- Dije casi en un susurro, cerrando los ojos y las manos con fuerza, estando consiente de que estaba completamente sonrojada.

- Eres realmente hermosa princesa… lástima que seas tan obstinada- Dijo y me extendió la bolsa- ten preciosa, póntelo si no quieres convertirte en mi cena.- "Detesto a este hombre tan pedante. Como lo odio." Le arrebate la dichosa bolsa de las manos y le dirigí una mirada llena de odio. El me dio una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Lárgate- escupí con odio y él me sonrió y se quedó exactamente en el mismo lugar- me voy a poner la estúpida ropa que quieres, necesito mi espacio- Le recalque y su sonrisa se extendió aún más. Se burlaba de mi- YA…- grite enojada, él se carcajeo un poco y luego solo se volteo.

- No voy a permanecer así mucho tiempo, en 20 segundos volveré a mirarte, más te vale estar lista o te veré desnuda una vez más.- Se quedó callado pensativo y luego volvió a hablar- Hagamos un trato: si cuando me voltee aun no estas lista con absolutamente todo lo que está en la bolsa, me harás sexo oral cuando lo disponga- ¿Sexo qué? Qué asco ¿acaso se volvió loco?- Pero si por el contrario, cuando me voltee esta lista, te dejare en paz por una semana entera ¿de acuerdo?- Termino su extraña propuesta y justo cuando iba a objetar comenzó el conteo regresivo. "Demonios"- 20…19…18…17…- Escuchaba su voz y me ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Buscaba en todos los cajones ropa interior decente. O sea que no la hubiera escogido Star. Pero no encontraba, así que me decidí por encajes negros con detalles en violeta, al demonio después me preocuparía por eso- 16…15…14…13…- Comencé a vestirme con toda la rapidez que pude, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas mantener el balance, pero cuando por fin subí la parte de abajo de mi ropa interior caí al suelo inevitablemente, escuche a Jason reír y fruncí el ceño- 12…11…10…9…- Cada vez estaba más cerca de terminar y yo aún estaba acomodándome el sostén, no lo lograría- 8…7…6…5…- En esos cuatro segundos el vestido estuvo encima de mi cuerpo. Me arriesgue a detenerme para verlo en mi espejo. Era hermoso, Jason sin duda tenía buenos gustos, pero marcaba mi silueta de forma muy indecente. Se ajustaba a la perfección a todas y cada una de mis curvas. El escote era en forma de corazón dejando ver casi la mitad de mis pechos. El largo, ni siquiera merecía llamarse largo, era un poco más arriba de la mitad de mis muslos. Pero aun así irradiaba clase y elegancia.- 4…3…2…1… se terminó tu tiem…-

No termino la última palabra, al parecer se sorprendió un poco. Cuando se volteo ya estaba lista, completamente lista, tenía el odioso y lindo vestido puesto y los malditos y muy incomodos pero igual hermosos tacones.

- Te ves increíblemente preciosa- dijo seriamente y luego me dio esa maquiavélica sonrisa que nunca traía buenas noticias.- Pero olvidaste lo más importante- Dijo tomando la bolsa, de ella saco una caja de tamaño mediano y la abrió. Eran joyas, muy hermosas y con mi piedra preciosa favorita. Las joyas de la discordia. Las joyas que firmaron mi sentencia, ¿cómo demonios no me percaté de que había una caja?- Ven aquí- Me dijo y muy a mi pesar lo obedecí- date la vuelta- volví a escuchar, una vez me di la vuelta me coloco el collar y se acercó a mi cuello rociando su aliento en el- perdiste linda- me susurro en el oído haciendo que me retorciera en un escalofrió por la agradable sensación que dejaba el sentir su aliento en mi piel. Asentí con resignación, tenía que encontrar una forma de zafarme de lo que me esperaba.- Bien todo listo, ¿vamos?- Me dijo ofreciéndome su brazo luego de que termine de ponerme todas las joyas.

No me maquille, pues no era como si me emocionara salir con aquel degenerado. Pero debo reconocer que lucía muy diferente con todos aquellos adornos encima. Admito que todos esos lujos me daban esplendor. Pero los cambiaria todos y cada uno por recuperar mi pureza, o al menos borrar mi memoria. Odiaba a Jason y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar.

Una vez en el auto decidí quedarme callada, opte por no hablar, quería que todo terminara lo más pronto posible. Luego de algunos minutos llegamos al famoso restaurante italiano que tanto veneraba Jason. Entramos y nos dieron una mesa rápidamente, increíble, Jason no necesitaba hacer reservaciones, con tan solo mostrar su cínica cara le dieron la mejor mesa del lujoso restaurante. Las personas que llevaban horas y horas esperando por una mesa nos miraron con odio. Me sentí algo incomoda, me sentía expuesta con ese vestido, con esos tacones y por sobre todo con Jason. Era muy soberbio y altivo. Los meseros y empleados del restaurante lo trataban con mayor atención de la normal. Él controlaba todo, por Dios era peor que el mismo Trigón este hombre.

Al parecer sabía muy bien cómo invertir su dinero. Camine de su brazo hasta la mesa, en la cual nos esperaba una botella del mejor champagne, el mejor vino tinto y el mejor vino blanco, para que Jason escogiera.

- Que la dama escoja- Fue su respuesta, me sorprendió bastante. Yo sabía algo de vinos por alguno que otro libro, pero no demasiado. Por alguna razón quería quedar bien con él, quería demostrarle que podía tener tan buen gusto como él. Así que agilice la memoria y recordé que las pastas preferiblemente deben ir acompañadas con vino blanco. Y estamos en un restaurante italiano después de todo ¿no?

- El vino blanco por favor- Mire a Jason, quería estar segura de no haberme equivocado, sabía que él solo quería fastidiarme. Pero en cambio él me sonrió con un gesto bastante ¿seductor? Que me está sucediendo que de repente veo a ese sádico sexy. "Reacciona Raven reacciona"

- Buena elección preciosa- Me dijo y el mesero comprendió, abriendo la botella de vino blanco para catarlo. El mesero me ofreció la copa y yo mire a Jason con una gran cara de "auxilio" no sabía qué hacer, o sea no es que los libros ayuden demasiado, la teoría no es nada sin la práctica. Y yo nunca había tomado alcohol. Jason sonrió.

- Yo lo hare- le dijo al mesero y extendió el brazo para tomar la copa en sus manos, primero lo olio y luego lo probo.- exquisito- Hablo refinadamente, quien diría que ese es el mismo hombre que me hizo suya a la fuerza. El mesero asintió y se fue, ya que Jason le dijo que trajera algún aperitivo.- Ten- dijo Jason ofreciéndome una copa con vino que rechace al instante.- vamos princesa, es solo un poco, no te hará daño- Insistió, yo tome la copa entre mis manos, pero no bebí de ella.- Está bien yo te lo daré- dijo, tomo un sorbo y luego me beso sorpresivamente, pasándome el vino que tenía en su boca. Estaba frio y delicioso, lo trague rápidamente para poder dejar de besar a X.- Sabe bien después de todo ¿no?- Pregunto y yo solo mire hacia otro lugar el sonrió y continuo tomando de su copa.

El mesero volvió con el aperitivo que al parecer prefería Jason, pues ni siquiera le pregunto que deseaba, solo lo trajo. Yo imaginaba algo exótico y muy fino como todo lo que le gustaba a Jason. Pero esta vez me equivoque, en nuestra mesa pusieron una orden de algunos seis mozzarella sticks acompañados de salsa marinara. Jason me alentó para que yo comenzara con el infantil pero exquisito plato. Yo negué con la cabeza, no quería compartir este tipo de momentos con él, realmente no quería compartir ningún momento con él.

- Nunca había conocido a una persona tan terca- Dijo mirándome fijamente con sus hipnóticos ojos azul-verdoso.

- Creo que nunca has conocido a alguien que no haga exactamente todo lo que tú pides- Le respondí con agresividad.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón princesita.- Me respondió riendo y luego tomo uno de los palitos de queso, lo mojo en la salsa y lo mordió, continúo su ingenuo ritual halando el palito hacia atrás para estirar el queso. No lo comprendía, como podía ser un inocente niño para unas cosas y un sádico sin conciencia para otras.

- Eres un niño- pensé en voz alta, estaba analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, lucia algo tierno, pero no olvidaba todo lo que me había obligado a hacer. El me miro y sonrió. Luego acerco uno de los al parecer deliciosos palitos con un poco de salsa a mi boca.

- La madurez no debe privarnos de las cosas buenas de la vida princesa- Articulo como todo un filósofo. No lo entendía, este hombre cada vez era más y más indescifrable. Acerco la comida un poco más y sin pensarlo abrí la boca y lo mordí de una buena vez- delicioso- dijo y aunque fue casi invisible pude apreciar una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Sin rastro de maldad, ni de alguna mala intención. No pude evitar devolvérsela. No entendía que me estaba pasando. Su misterio y sus innumerables facetas me intrigaban cada vez más. Pero de todas formas prefería no descifrar ninguna. En él había algo oscuro y sádico y yo puedo dar fe de ello.

* * *

Hola, hola! bueno... llevo prisa, asi que no respondere los reviews. Muchas gracias por dejarlos, de hecho gracias a que habian muchos mas de los que esperaba, decidi subir este capitulo mas rapido en agradecimiento!

Espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos en el proximo! Dejen sus reviews e inquietudes si es que tienen alguna, prometo responder sus preguntas por PM si tienen alguna... bueno bye bye!

Yaz


	5. Solo un juego

**_Capitulo5: Solo un juego_**

**_Red X Pov._**

Estaba en el restaurante con Raven sentada frente a mí. Se veía radiante con el vestido que escogí para ella, resaltaba sus definidas curvas tal y como lo pensé. Estoy seguro que se sentía expuesta sin su capa. Pero verla tan hermosa hacia que valiera la pena obligarla a usar el dichoso vestido.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, Raven me debe algo, después de todo yo gane el trato que hicimos."

- ¿Qué ordenaras linda?- Le pregunte, pues la notaba ausente, otra vez intentaba evadirme pero estoy seguro que cada vez se le hace más difícil hacerlo.

- No lo sé, quizás no ordene nada- Me respondió tajante y directa. Raven se comportaba de una manera odiosa. Pero eso no me desanima, al contrario su carácter me encanta.

- Entonces yo lo hare por ti- Le dije y comencé a buscar en el menú. Ella me miro de manera fría y distante, rodo los ojos en señal de agotamiento y luego abrió su menú. Yo sonreí "gane otra vez" y me dispuse a buscar que ordenaría hoy. Pronto el mesero llego y tomo la orden, yo ordene risotto y Raven ordeno pasta al pesto y un vaso de agua. No le gustaba el alcohol o al menos no le gustaba cuando yo estaba cerca. – Te recuerdo hermosa, que lo que te hace perder los estribos conmigo, es la lujuria no el alcohol, así que puedes tomar.- Le dije burlándome. Me encantaba saber que tan solo con provocar su lujuria la tenía en mis manos.

- Vete al infierno Jason- disparo sin anestesia.

- De ahí vengo linda- Le respondí para molestarla y al parecer lo logre. Me dirigió una mirada tajante con sus hermosos ojos amatistas que resaltaban con especial brillo cuando se enojaba.

- Si continuas con esto te mandare de vuelta y ordenare que acaben con tu desgraciada alma- Respondió y solo le sonreí, me encantaba cuando se ponía en plan de demoniza.

- Con todo y lo acida sigues siendo hermosa princesita- Le dije y ella se sonrojo. Me odia lo sé, pero aun así soy capaz de provocar que se sonroje con un cumplido. Eso me hace pensar que no todo está perdido. Algún día se entregara a mí por voluntad propia. El mesero llego con los platos que pedimos. Ambos cenamos en silencio, Raven prácticamente no comió, a penas y probo su comida.- ¿algo está mal?- Le pregunte para cambiar su plato si era necesario.

- Si, la compañía- Respondió con sequedad, le sonreí con cinismo.

- Lamento decirte que es lo único que no puedes cambiar preciosa.- Le respondí y le guiñe un ojo. Ella cambio el rumbo de su mirada. Fijo sus ojos en un hermoso cuadro de la mona lisa, lo escudriñaba con especial interés.- ¿Te gusta?- Le pregunte dirigiendo mis ojos a la hermosa pintura.

- Sí, siempre me ha parecido interesante- Me respondió sin sarcasmo milagrosamente.

- Y qué opinas, ¿está sonriendo o no lo hace?- Le pregunte, me interesaba escuchar su opinión, sabía que sería enriquecedora para mis oídos.

- ¿Porque inclinarse a alguna de las dos alternativas? Quizás sonríe o quizás no. Quizás hace ambas o quizá ninguna. No todo es blanco o negro, también existen los matices Jason. Quizás solo es neutral.- Sabia que ella no podría decepcionarme, es sencillamente perfecta. Bella y sumamente inteligente. Nunca me han gustado las chicas tontas y Raven definitivamente está muy lejos de serlo.

- Quizá solo sea neutral al igual que tú.- Respondí y ella me clavo su mirada. No estaba enojada, solo se sorprendió un poco por mi comparación- Así eres Raven, neutral, jamás demuestras tus sentimientos, nunca dices lo que realmente piensas. Sé que no lo haces por complacer a nadie. Pero en este momento quiero que me complazcas con algo- Le dije ella me miro expectante y me animo a seguir con un gesto- Quiero que hagas lo que sientes.- Luego de eso, sentí como la mano de mi bella acompañante se estampaba en mi rostro con bastante violencia. No podía creerlo, ¿eso era todo lo que quería hacer, abofetearme?

- Te odio Jason, maldigo el momento en el que entraste a mi vida, te aborrezco y te mandare al infierno en este instante.- Dijo y comenzó a decir algo que parecía un conjuro. Rápidamente hice uso de mi poder y la bese con pasión, sentía como poco a poco se iba haciendo más débil. Lentamente dejaba de resistirse a mí. Hasta que finalmente se quedó quieta. Pero yo no se lo ordene, ella solo dejo de resistirse, quizás al notar que ya sus poderes no estaban decidió no pelear.- Basta… basta Jason- La escuche decir entre besos.

- Está bien princesita, solo me estaba asegurando de garantizar mi vida fuera del infierno.- bromee.

- Voy al tocador- Dijo y se fue hacia el área de los baños. Esta es la parte en que ella me pagara lo que me debe y de vez el golpe que me obsequio. Me dirigí hacia los baños y me pose en frente de la puerta del de damas, para esperar a que la hechicera saliera del. Una vez lo hizo la tome del brazo y me dirigí hacia el lugar donde almacenan la comida.- Espera…- La escuchaba hablar pero la ignoraba por completo, ella me debía algo y no pasaría de esta noche.- Jason…- Volvió a articular. Una vez dentro del almacén cerré la puerta con pestillo, para asegurarme de que nadie nos molestara.

- Bien linda, creo que me debes algo… y de una vez me desquito el golpe que me obsequiaste.- Le dije con malicia en mi voz lo sé, pero juro que Raven despertaba mis instintos más bajos. El almacén era oscuro, pero había una tenue luz. Lucia algo escalofriante para ser parte del restaurante italiano más costoso de la ciudad. Pero supongo que hasta los mejores cocteles tienen su sabor amargo.- Vamos linda, no pierdas tiempo, de rodillas- Le dije y le sonreí con perversidad, ella lucia asustada. Veía el miedo en sus ojos, se veía preciosa. Me encantaba verla tan indefensa. Pero aún estaba parada frente a mí.- Espero no tener que ordenártelo, recuerda que hicimos un trato y asumo que como titán que eres tienes palabra.- Esta vez no quería obligarla, aunque de todos modos lo hacía. Pero por esta vez quería que lo hiciera sin la lujuria carcomiéndola. Quería observar a la verdadera Raven, no a la demoniza de la lujuria. – Eres una mujer de palabra ¿no?- Volví a articular depositando un suave y rápido beso en sus labios, ella me miraba con enojo, pero con miedo a la misma vez. Era un collage de emociones, si sus poderes estuvieran presentes habría destruido el lugar. Repentinamente bajo la mirada y muy lentamente poso sus delicadas rodillas en el suelo. Comenzó a soltar mi correa muy de espacio y luego mi pantalón de igual manera, lenta e insegura de lo que hacía. Sus manos temblaban, estaba nerviosa.- Tranquila princesa, lo harás bien- Le dije, no sé si para alentarla o para molestarla.

- Vete al diablo- Me respondió con acidez como de costumbre, reí por lo bajo y deje que continuara con lo que hacía, aunque estoy seguro que no tiene idea de que es. Continuo con su torturante ritual y después de unos minutos decidí ayudarla para agilizar y aligerar la situación. Ella se asustó un poco cuando mi "amigo" estuvo fuera. Vi su cara de pánico.

- Vamos linda ni siquiera lo analices, solo piensa que me la debes- Le dije y ella me acuchillo con la mirada. Le acerque la cabeza un poco haciendo que su boca quedara a solo centímetros de mi miembro que esperaba ansioso por las caricias de la demoniza. Ella cerro los ojos en busca de valor - solo hazlo Raven, no me obligues a obligarte porque juro que será mucho peor- le volví a decir pues estaba listo hacia bastante y realmente esperaba no tener que obligarla. Repentinamente sentí como ella paseaba su lengua por mi miembro con timidez y delicadeza. Pude notar su cara de asco al hacerlo. Era obvio que esta era la primera vez que hacía algo semejante. Yo Jason Todd estaba robando todas sus primeras experiencias y ni siquiera tengo el más mínimo cargo de conciencia.

Muy de espacio y con gran inseguridad Raven comenzó a insertar mi miembro en su boca. Yo le acaricie el cabello para darle seguridad, pero en cambio ella me miro con odio. Le sonreí. Continuo introduciendo mi miembro en su boca pausadamente y con mucha sutileza. Me gustaba esta Raven tímida y algo dócil. No sé a cuál de las dos prefiero, si a la lujuriosa que está bajo mis órdenes a regañadientes o a la tímida que no le queda otra alternativa más que complacerme.

De manera paulatina comenzó a introducir y retirar mi miembro de su caliente y húmeda boca. Yo no aguante más y decidí… digamos, ayudarla un poco. La tome con firmeza del cabello y la presione a hacer el movimiento más rápido y con más intensidad. Ella estaba aturdida ante mi arranque de desesperación, poso sus manos en mis piernas para mantener el balance.

No puedo creer lo que diré, pero hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no me daba tanta satisfacción. Raven es maravillosa aun sin saber lo que hace, no me imagino sabiéndolo. Ahora comprendo porque es la demoniza de la lujuria.

**_Raven Pov._**

Odio a este psicópata, no puedo entender como me está obligando a hacer esta asquerosidad. Siento como su gran miembro está casi atravesando mi garganta. Él está ahogándome, pero no figuradamente, él literalmente me está dejando sin aire. Lo odio, maldición me siento indefensa. El cree que con simplemente decir que los titanes no tenemos "palabra" me manipulo. Pero no es así, yo no soy débil mentalmente, es solo que no quiero que la lujuria me consuma como siempre, y si no lo hago por mi cuenta lujuria lo hará gustosa por la suya. O peor aún él me obligara a hacerlo a su manera tan animal como siempre. Que de hecho, es la que está utilizando en este momento, maldita bestia.

Repentinamente sentí como un asqueroso, caliente y viscoso líquido corría hacia mi garganta, me separe de Jason con brusquedad en busca de aire, puse las manos en el suelo para sostenerme y comencé a toser. Casi vómito, lo que trague fue demasiado para mí. Esto era lo más asqueroso y humillante que había hecho en mi vida. Jason cerró sus pantalones y luego se acuclillo a mi lado. Acaricio mi cabello y luego mi rostro, yo me quede inmóvil no quería si quiera mirarlo.

- Lo hiciste muy bien linda- Me dijo con un dejo de cinismo en su voz. Yo me mantuve estática.- Vamos, levántate del suelo preciosa- Dijo levantándose lentamente, pero antes de que estuviera completamente erguido salte sobre él haciendo que cayera al suelo nuevamente, me pose encima de él y lo comencé a golpear sin pensar en nada, solo quería desquitar todo lo que me había hecho. Lo abofetee y luego cerré la mano y lo golpee con más fuerza. Su labio comenzó a sangrar, al parecer mi golpe cumplió su encomienda satisfactoriamente. Pero en lugar de estar enojado Jason me obsequio una de esas sonrisitas cínicas y maliciosas que siempre me daba justo antes de… - ¿Quieres jugar princesita? Juguemos entonces…- Jason toco su cinturón y aparecimos en su coche.

- Déjame ir Jason- Le dije con firmeza pero él pareció no escucharme. – Jason basta, BASTA- Le grite pero el simplemente seguía ignorándome. No me resigne, no quería que volviera a abusar de mí, así que en un impulso abrí la puerta del coche en movimiento y salte del.

- RAVEN- Lo escuche gritar antes de azotar contra el suelo. Afortunadamente (o quizás desafortunada) no me hice nada grave. Solo estaba algo mareada. Jason había detenido el coche y venia por mí.- ¡Te volviste loca!- Me dijo en un tono algo alto pues aún no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí. Razón por la cual me levante del suelo e intente correr, pero en ese momento descubrí que me había hecho mucho daño en el tobillo, me dolía demasiado y caí al suelo nuevamente. Jason se aproximaba más a mí y yo tenía un crítico ataque de nervios.

- NO TE ACERQUES- Grite entre nerviosa, asustada, furiosa e insegura. Él no se detuvo ni un instante. Una vez estuvo frente a mí me agarro por la cintura y me tiro encima de su hombro como si yo fuera un saco de verduras. Me queje en un gemido por el dolor que me causaba mi tobillo. El me deposito en el asiento del pasajero del coche y arranco nuevamente. Yo sabía a donde me llevaba, íbamos rumbo a su departamento, él… él iba a abusar de mi nuevamente. Una lagrima cruzo mi mejilla ante el pensamiento. No quería que lo hiciera, no quería que la lujuria me consumiera nuevamente. Necesitaba mis poderes, necesitaba meditar, necesitaba mis libros, necesitaba mi habitación, necesitaba mis amigos, necesitaba a…- Robin- Se me escapo su nombre en un sollozo. Jason me miro con enojo y estaciono su coche, pues ya habíamos llegado a su departamento.

- Baja del auto- Me dijo con autoridad y bastante enfado, yo intente hacerlo pero caí. No podía caminar y sin mis poderes no me podía curar. Jason me sostuvo y luego me cargo al estilo matrimonial hasta llegar a su habitación donde me deposito en su cama. Luego se dio media vuelta y se fue. Al menos la tortura esperaría un poco.

Al plazo de unos quince minutos Jason llego con dos tazas, me dio una y me sorprendí al observar que estaba rellena con mi té. Lo mire confundida y él solo me devolvió la mirada, sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos.

- Tómalo- Me incito, yo acerque la taza hacia mis labios desconfiada- Vamos Raven, no necesito envenenarte para deshacerme de ti. Estas demasiado indefensa como para defenderte. Podría matarte si quisiera- Me dijo con algo de malicia en su voz, me causo escalofríos. Pero no dude más y tome un poco del delicioso elixir que me devolvía la tranquilidad. Estaba sazonado con miel, como yo solía tomarlo. – ¿Esta bien para ti?- Me pregunto y yo simplemente asentí. El dejo su taza a un lado en una mesita que había en el cuarto y se introdujo en el baño. Estaba confundiéndome, Jason era una enorme caja de sorpresas.

Después de varios minutos salió del baño y tomo la taza de mis manos que ya estaba vacía pues había consumido todo el té. La puso junto con la del y luego volvió a cargarme pero esta vez en dirección al baño.

- ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunte sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta. Él continuo su camino, otra vez sin responder lo que pregunte. Llegamos al baño y él me coloco en uno de los asientos que el lujoso lugar tenia, ya que no podía mantenerme en pie. Se quitó la camisa lentamente, desabotonando cada botón con una inusual paciencia en él. Yo lo mire con atención por segunda vez. La primera fue cuando me… no lo quiero recordar. Jason era verdaderamente muy bello, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, junto con un rostro impecable, una sonrisa que reflejaba la perdición y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos de ese color tan peculiar. Pero aun así yo solo podía odiarlo. Solo eso, porque la belleza que profesaba por fuera era incompatible con la putrefacción que guardaba en su interior.

- Ven…- Me dijo cuando ya estuvo completamente desnudo, yo me sonroje al verlo, nunca me acostumbraría. Él me saco el vestido de un tirón, y ya me imaginaba la tortura que venía después. Me desprendió de la ropa interior de espacio y con cuidado de no lastimar mi tobillo, lo agradecí. Espere con resignación a que comenzara con su martirio, él me cargo al estilo matrimonial hasta la enorme bañera, que yo diría que más bien era un jacuzzi. Me deposito dentro de la reconfortante agua caliente (considerando el frío que tenía) y luego él entro también. Me abrazo por la espalda y se quedó así, no lo comprendía… ¿él no me haría daño?

Estaba muy cansada luego de todo lo que paso en el restaurante y en el camino. Aun me dolía un poco el tobillo, aunque el agua caliente me aliviaba bastante. No le había dirigido la palabra a Jason al menos en unos quince minutos. El seguía en la misma posición abrazándome por la espalda, no entendía porque no había intentado forzarme, pero no le preguntaría obviamente. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, tenía sueño y no me importaba si Jason estaba o no de acuerdo con que lo hiciera, ya no me importaba nada solo quería dormir.

**_Red X Pov._**

Observe como Raven se quedó dormida en mi pecho, me sorprendí ante su gesto de acurrucarse en mi pecho, sonreí para mis adentros ella poco a poco se acostumbraba a mí. Lo más que ansiaba era poseerla, pero poseerla con su participación. Yo quería que ella también quisiera y lo iba a lograr. La Mire un instante, su rostro era tranquilo y hermoso, esta mujer no era nada parecido a las que había tenido antes. Observe su cuerpo perfecto en conjunto con el gesto de inocencia que tenía en su rostro, me excitaba. Deseaba escucharla gemir, sentir sus manos en mi espalda, sus uñas enterrándose en ella. Deseaba volver a probar su cuello, ese cuello que tanto me gustaba saborear. Raven sabía a… canela, si a afrodisiaca y exquisita canela, al diablo con la miel, ella era canela. Se removió un poco y se acurruco aún más en mi pecho. Se veía tierna, sentí una fuerte necesidad de abrazarla más fuerte, pero no lo hice.

- Es una lástima que esto solo sea un juego princesita, un juego en el que quisiera que también jugaras, quizás si lo hicieras no sería tan sencillo ganar.- Dije en voz alta, asumiendo que no me escuchaba pues estaba profundamente dormida. La tome en mis brazos y la lleve hasta mi cama. La arrope y me fui a una misión en la que planificaba no llamar la atención de los titanes, pues se percatarían de que faltaba la hermosa muñeca gótica que dormía entre mis sabanas en este momento.

**_Raven Pov._**

Escuche la puerta cerrarse y abrí los ojos, nunca estuve dormida, solo fingí para evitar que él abusara de mí. Aunque esa no era su intención esta vez, lo sabía, si esa hubiera sido su intención simplemente lo hubiera hecho sin remordimiento alguno. Escuche todo lo que dijo y por alguna extraña razón sentí una horrible punzada en el estómago cuando dijo que solo soy un juego. Pero no es para menos, ¿a qué mujer le gusta que jueguen con ella? y se torna más desagradable si el juego es por la fuerza. Me causo curiosidad lo último que dijo. ¿A qué se refería con que quiere que también juegue? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Sexo sin amor y el primero que rompa la regla principal 'sin amor' pierde? Ni loca, yo ni siquiera quiero amor, mucho menos sexo, yo solo quiero que me deje en paz. Pero no puedo esperar a que sencillamente se aburra de mí y me deje en paz. No soy ningún trapo, él no me podía seguir sometiendo, tenía que hacer algo para sacármelo de encima. ¿Pero qué?

- Lo matare cuando menos lo espere…- Si eso haré… Jason no me seguirá obligando – Yo lo matare- Dije en voz alta, que más daba, él ya se había ido.

- Vaya, princesita no debí dejarte sola… tu mente se tornó venenosa- Dijo y yo me quedé sorprendida, el idiota no se había ido y lo peor, me había escuchado. Y ahora qué demonios iba a hacer ¿cómo me zafaba de esta?

* * *

Bueno se que me tarde muchísimo y la verdad no tengo excusa pues he estado ocupada pero no precisamente con la universidad. De todos modos espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y también espero con ansias sus Reviews :3

Y sobretodo espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y que este sea un prospero año nuevo para ustedes.

Bye, bye!

Yaz


End file.
